What Was Lost
by Arianwen P.F. Everett
Summary: Magic has its limits; it can't raise the dead. Everyone knows that. But something lost can be returned with the waters of Lake Nostos. What happens when Regina's engagement ring finds its way into Storybrooke's wishing well?
1. Chapter 1

What Was Lost: Part 1

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Anna and Drew Schwester strolled arm and arm through the woods, absorbing the familiar sights and sounds. For as long as they'd been in Storybrooke, the two sisters had hiked in the woods daily. It was the only little luxury the curse had left them with. Their mother had hung herself when news of the coming apocalypse had reached their village. Her hated stepdaughter had married the prince, while her own daughters who were not nearly as pretty as Cinderella, were condemned to spinsterhood. Anna and Drew couldn't take their mother's way out, so like most people in the Realms of Fairytale they had placed all their faith in the Savior, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, and held onto each other as the curses inky manifestation surrounded them, bringing them to a land without magic.

Now the curse was broken, and they remembered it all. That, however, didn't return their small family estate. As with everyone else, the curse had taken what they loved most, their comfort and financial security. But Emma Swan's breaking of the curse hadn't helped Anna or Drew. A week after the curse's demise, they still shared a tiny apartment and worked as nurses aides at Storybrooke General Hospital for barely more than minimum wage. For them, the breaking of the curse seemed just another curse, allowing the two sisters to remember what they'd once had and lost while still leaving them no closer to true love. And to make matters worse, Sheriff Swan had kept them from their walks for the past four days, only this morning removing the crime scene tape that had blocked their path.

The reason for this lay in the current missing person's case. Some kid named Paige went missing the morning after the curse was lifted, leaving home but never showing up at school. With the curse broken, everyone knew the girl, whose real name was Grace, wouldn't be found. Her true father, the Mad Hatter, had obviously learned of magic's return and absconded with her through his hat. But Sheriff Swan insisted that procedure be followed, which included cordoning off the area where the hat was found and through which the sisters routinely walked.

Now back amongst the trees and tiny creeks, the women could relax and forget the pains of both worlds for an hour or two. That was until Drew stepped on a sharp piece of metal, which cut through her shoe and entered the sole of her foot. Falling to the ground, she ripped off her shoe and found what appeared to be a broach, the pin having stabbed her. With her sister's assistance, she removed the metal, wiped off the blood on the stick pin, and examined it. To her surprise, it was pure gold, and well crafted. A flash of light caught Anna's eye, as her sister put her sock and shoe back on. Scrambling towards it, she found a silver pendent, encrusted with onyx, but missing its chain. Realizing the amount of money all this could bring, the sisters started crawling around, seeking more. And to their amazement, they found three more exquisite pieces… and one plain brass ring. The two sisters knew that they couldn't sell these things in Storybrooke. You don't lose valuable jewelry like this without filing a police report. However, they could mail them off to one of those 'we buy gold' places you saw on late night television or sell them on eBay. While nobody could leave Storybrooke, the mail went back and forth easily, so within a few weeks they'd have a few thousand dollars for a rainy day fund and no longer have to live hand to mouth. Maybe this was the beginning of their happy ending.

"So what do we do with the worthless ring?" Anna asked her sister, flipping it around in her palm. Suddenly on one of the flips a man's face appeared inside the ring, and the giddy feeling of windfall vanished as the two sisters realized the ring held magic. Magic was dangerous. Magic had made their stepsister rich, powerful, and loved, while they were poor, powerless, and lonely. Neither wanted anything to do with it, especially now that it had returned to their world.

Getting to her feet again, despite the slight throbbing in the foot that had been stabbed, Drew looked around for a place to dump the magic ring. It was with the other pieces of jewelry and if it were found with their fingerprints on it could compromise their selling of the more valuable finds on eBay. Finally her eyes fell on the wishing well farther up the path. Sitting directly on top of Lake Nostos, it was rumored to return that which was lost, and Drew came to the conclusion that it could return the ring with no direct involvement from them, washing away their prints in the process. "Why not send magic back to magic."

Seeing what her sister meant, Anna smiled broadly and the two raced to the edge of the well. Neither one wanted to be the one to dump it. Who knew what two magics combined would do? But the idea of being able to go out to dinner for once having some money in the bank got the better of them, and together they threw in the ring.

For a few seconds, nothing happened and the sisters laughed off their nervousness. Then, all of a sudden the wishing well started spewing file folders, like a ball machine at a batting cage, shooting file after file into the clearing. In shock, the two sisters turned and ran behind a large tree, waiting for the chaos to end. About three minutes later, it finally did, and cautiously Anna and Drew emerged. It was a miracle that the paper hadn't come loose, or the mess would have been magnified. As it was, barely an inch of ground could be seen. But that wasn't their problem. As Drew turned to leave, Anna picked up a file folder and looked at it. "Drew, it's from the hospital. See, it has the andrology lab's insignia. They all do."

"We'll make an anonymous phone call from the pay phone behind Granny's. Now come on. I want to get home and soak my foot. Good thing the hospital gave us those tetanus shots three months ago, huh?" Drew responded, eager to get home. The longer they stayed the more likely someone would see and report them when Sheriff Swan came to investigate.

"Yeah. If they hadn't, we'd end up waiting in the emergency room all night and paying a co-pay for the pleasure," Anna replied as the sisters left the scene, their steps taking on an urgency that burned off their nerves. This afternoon had been eventful to say the least and the neither Schwester sister had ever liked eventful. That was their mother's specialty and look where it had gotten them.


	2. Chapter 2

What Was Lost: Part 2

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

"You're the Savior, Miss Swan! You're supposed to kill that witch!" Mr. Gold, a.k.a Rumplestiltskin wailed in rage. Regina had gone too far kidnapping his dear Belle and shutting her up in an asylum, and now she would pay.

"I was the Sheriff before I was the Savior and I won't kill anyone unless it's in self defense. This is not your fairytale land, Mr. Gold; this is the State of Maine. Right now I'm putting together a case, 1,409 counts of kidnapping. You and Miss French are already listed among those names. If I can get corroborating evidence or statements from reliable witnesses, I can bring unlawful imprisonment to the DA on Miss French's behalf. I'm also reopening the case of Sheriff Humbert... Graham's death to see if the coroner has changed his opinion as to cause of death now that his judgment is no longer influenced by the curse. We can put her away for life. The fairies have told me they once built a cage for you so they can build one for her, but I will not execute her!" Emma shouted back. Rumplestiltskin would not intimidate her, with or without magic. She was just as angry at him as she was at Regina. Gold would have been perfectly cool with Henry dying so long as the curse had ended and magic had been brought back, and as Regina had said, he had orchestrated everything.

"You were the Savior from the moment you were conceived, and as for your world's legal inventions like jury trials and human rights, we'll soon see how they holds up against the kind of dark magic the Queen is capable of," Gold warned, sneering at the blonde's continued refusal to bow to her destiny. She might have accepted who she was, but she had no idea what she was still meant to accomplish and how her world's virtuous ideals were completely incompatible with those deeds.

Before Emma could reply, her phone went off. Grateful to end this conversation, she swiftly answered it. "Sheriff Swan."

"There's been an incident at the wishing well. Someone dumped hospital files all over the place," the voice on the other end quickly spat out.

Before Emma could respond, she heard a dial tone. Well, a Sheriff's job was never done. "Look, Mr. Go… Rumplestiltskin, I promise you I'm taking Miss French's accusations extremely seriously, and doing everything I can to locate Regina, but right now, I have to go. Miss French, I will call you later this afternoon to arrange a time where you can come in and give an official statement," Emma called back as she neared the pawn shop's door.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Belle offered, having more confidence than her love did. Her nature was more trusting, but on some deep level it pleased her that he felt so protective. She was grateful for Emma's efforts on her behalf, but her faith would always be steadfastly planted with Rumplestiltskin.

When Emma's VW bug finally reached the wishing well, she groaned inwardly. Dealing with Gold had been difficult enough, now she had to undertake a massive clean up. Getting out of her car, she approached the folders. She picked up one and flipped through it. Her eyes widened, as she came to understand just what these files were. They weren't mere medical documentation. These were sperm donor files. Despite all the old jokes about robbing a sperm bank, she had no idea why anyone would go to so much effort to dump the lab's paperwork. It seemed to serve no purpose and yet she couldn't deny the existence of the files surrounding her feet. She needed help from someone at the hospital. She scrolled through her phone's contact list and found Doctor Whale's number. She didn't know who he had been in fairytale land, but his experience as a physician was all she needed. She just hoped he wouldn't hit on her again. The fact that he'd had a one night stand with her mother a few months back was bad enough.

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Whale's SUV pulled up with the doctor and four other people Emma could only assume were file clerks and an orderly by the way they were dressed. "Thank you for coming, Dr. Whale."

"This is amazing. Things have been so busy around the hospital, we didn't realize till an hour before you called that these files had gone missing. We were searching all over the place. We never would have thought to look in the middle of the woods," Dr. Whale stated, astounded and still confused about what exactly had happened.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this? And why sperm donor records of all things," Emma asked, watching as the orderly and clerks went about their business cleaning up the mess.

"Not a clue. When you called, I alerted the Andrology lab to where you'd found their files and they brought in security. They're looking for signs of a break in as we speak. I have to get back to the hospital as soon as the files are boxed, but Mr. Gisborne, the head of security told me to inform you that he'd be speaking with you sometime this week," Dr. Whale explained before popping the hatch on his SUV and pulling out empty boxes with the hospital logo on them.

Emma shook her head in the negative. "Actually, I'll be calling Mr. Gisborne myself. Those files are evidence in the investigation of Paige McCarthy's disappearance. The Mad Hatter's hat was found less than a quarter mile up the road. That can't be a coincidence."

"Then why call me out here?" Dr. Whale asked, frustrated that he had to return to the hospital sans files.

"I called you out here to ask you some questions, not to retrieve your paperwork. You're the one who brought the clean up crew," Emma replied defensively. She had not been capricious, just practical. These files needed to be organized, and she had no deputies to handle the work.

With the curses' breaking and the return of magic, Regina had gone into hiding to regroup for the next battle. Emma suspected that her regrouping was more internal, due to her loss of Henry. She knew the woman had spoken the truth about her love for her son, but her love didn't change the fact that she was dangerous and unbalanced. Henry was a child who needed protection and a mother whose reputation didn't automatically threaten his safety. Now that the curse was broken, Regina could no longer provide either.

What the future held, Emma couldn't know, but if Regina was captured alive, she would advocate for her incarceration over execution. She'd meant what she told Rumplestiltskin, despite her own time in prison, she still believed in civil justice over mob justice, but her primary motivation was Henry's mental health. If Regina was ripped apart by the angry townspeople, there would always be a void in her son's soul. Henry might not love Regina as a mother, but one day he would look back and realize that she'd done her best for him. Then an unimaginable guilt would overtake him for casually tossing her aside when she needed his love most. Emma remembered Mr. Gold telling her that evil was not born, it was made, and Emma swore she wouldn't allow it to be made of her son.

Right now she had to figure out where the file folders fit into all this. The hat excuse was just that. She knew Jefferson and his kid were long gone, and had he been the paper mache artist at the wishing well, she definitely would have noticed it over the four day search of the area after finding the hat. Having just reclaimed his daughter, he wouldn't have risked coming back to pull a prank, Mad Hatter or not.

However, that didn't mean the two incidents were unconnected. Her gut instinct told her there was a connection. She just had to put the puzzle together.


	3. Chapter 3

What Was Lost: Part 3

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Snow White, formerly known in Storybrooke as Mary Margaret Blanchard, dashed through the parking lot of the sheriff's office. Emma had been working three cases on top of putting together her larger case against Regina and she'd barely spent any time outside of work. A part of Snow felt her heart was breaking, but Charming had reminded her that Emma was still processing. She was using her job to work through all the changes since the curse had been broken, not least of which was that they were the parents she'd been searching for all her life. Emma loved her. In time she'd come to love her father. Snow had to have faith in that.

However, their personal situation aside, she hadn't come out here for a mother daughter chat. Instead, she had evidence for one of her daughter's cases, evidence that was also an intimate part of their family history.

Looking up, Emma smiled as her mother approached her desk. It was still hard to believe she'd found her mother and that her mother was younger than her, but as she could no longer deny the reality of the curse she'd broken, so too she could she deny this truth as well. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Emma, I think I found something to help you with your case on Regina. You know how Granny is turning 75 soon, well Red asked Ella and I to help her pick out a piece of jewelry for her gift. She said she'd been searching for days without success and that nothing she'd been able to find seemed Granny's style, so we decided to try eBay as there's a lot of original and antique stuff there. That's where we discovered this. It's a family heirloom, Emma. Our patron fairy godmother blesses it when a woman in our family is carrying a girl. The magic is supposed to ensure that the baby won't suffer from infertility when she's ready to have her own children. Once the baby is born, our fairy godmother takes the pendent away until she's called to bless it again. Because of the curse, I gave it back immediately after your blessing to keep it safe, and now the Queen has it and she's trying to sell it to raise cash for whatever she's planning!" Snow shouted, dropping the print out of the webpage on Emma's desk as she shook with emotion. Despite the safety hazard, she'd called the convent on her cell while driving over here and confirmed that the pendent was indeed missing from the fairies' guarded items. Snow had only held it for an hour the day Emma was blessed through it, but she knew the photo on eBay was her families' treasure and she was desperate to get it back for the future continuity of their family.

"Calm down, Mary… Mom. It's going to be okay. As sheriff I can fax eBay documents declaring the item stolen, forcing them to take the auction down. And I'm sure I can get a subpoena for the records of the seller as well," Emma explained, rubbing her mother's back in an attempt to sooth her.

"And that will help you track Regina down," Snow concluded. She knew those records would include an IP address which Emma could use the weight of her office to monitor in case Regina attempted to use the same devise to go online again.

"Honestly, my instincts tell me this isn't Regina. She's too smart to use eBay to fence stolen goods. She'd know that doing so could expose her whereabouts. No, I'm thinking someone else, someone not so bright, got hold of the pendent and that person might have a beat on where Regina is hiding or at least get us headed in the right direction," Emma surmised. Whoever was selling the pendent had likely gotten it from Regina. Not everyone in fairytales was noble and the people of Storybrooke also had the sensibilities of this world in their heads. Regina likely found a buyer willing to overlook the hot nature of the pendent, possibly a family struggling with… infertility.

That lead her thoughts to her other case. If a couple had blown thousands of dollars seeking a child only to have the curse lifted and a cheaper, magical guarantee provided, they'd be very upset at the clinic that had taken their money but failed in getting them pregnant. That would give them motive to attempt to humiliate the hospital's fertility program by taking the files and dumping them publicly for anyone who came by the well to read. The publicity of the security breach alone would ruin the hospital's reputation. If she was right, the person who had that pendent had a vindictive nature, a lot of anger, and was attempting to bring a child into this world. Whether in real life or fairytale land, Emma knew that particular story couldn't possibly end well for anyone.

Grabbing her cell, she dialed Mr. Gold's number and waited for the proprietor to pick up. When he did, she explained the situation, leaving out the family heirloom aspect. Rumplestiltskin claim to fame in storybooks was the making of deals, particularly deals that resulted in the creation of children. Who knew what kind of twisted trade he might attempt to design if he knew what the pendant's true origin and purpose was. Better he think it merely a magical bauble of Regina's making that could help locate her. If he saw it and recognized its purpose, that was one thing, but Emma wasn't going to volunteer any additional information unless it was absolutely necessary.

Once she'd gotten him to agree to draw up the subpoena request and the cease and desist letter for the auction site, Emma hung up the phone and turned her attention back to her mother. "That was Mr. Gold. He's agreed to write up what we need to get the information and the pendant's auction taken off the site."

Nervous at the mention of Gold, Snow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and turned her to look her in the eye. "Emma, be careful where Rumplestiltskin is concerned. Nobody knows his ultimate goal, but his deals…"

"Trust me, I know about his deals. However, he's eager to nail Regina for locking up his girlfriend in the psychiatric ward for 28 years, so for now I believe he can be a useful asset. He's not the only person in this town who can identify a desperate soul when he sees one," Emma assured Snow, remembering the desperation in Gold's eyes when Belle had been detailing her captivity for Emma. The blinding protectiveness blazed from within Rumplestiltskin, and Emma knew she could ask any favor and so long as it would hasten the Evil Queen's capture, he'd do it without pause.

"Emma, Regina made him believe Belle was dead and what's worse, that just his having spent time with her had led her own father to end her life. James told me Rumplestiltskin once referred to Belle as his 'brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness'." Snow scolded gently, not wanting her daughter to press the man's pain out of a desire for revenge.

"Just a moment ago you were warning me not to deal with him and now you're defending him? The man is a monster, if he's even a man at all!" Emma replied, completely put off by her mother's compassion for such a dangerous individual.

"Believe me; I'm not defending Rumplestiltskin, only asking that you not rub his nose in what Regina did to him and Belle," Snow defended, wanting her daughter to understand that while she held no love for the man, he'd been Regina's victim in this matter and that young Belle had paid an even heavier price.

"Why do you care how I treat Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked, this time more curious than defensive.

"Because Regina… Regina… never mind. Someday I'll tell you, but I can't right now. It's not relevant to your case anyway. It's just part of my past with her, and... Look, just please be civil in this matter, for me. Please Emma," Snow pleaded, not yet ready to reveal her past with Regina. Only her Charming knew the whole story and how guilty she felt every time Regina relished the destruction of true love. Regina's crimes were her own, and Snow wouldn't take them upon her soul, but the unyielding pain that drove the Evil Queen would never have existed if she hadn't allowed herself to be taken in by Cora. She knew her guilt was irrational. James had said so a million times, but that didn't make it any less real. If her child took delight in pouring salt into a wound Regina's rage had caused, even in such a despicable soul as Rumplestiltskin's, Snow feared the guilt would devour her.

"Alright. Alright. I promise, I'll be the soul of professionalism. I promise," Emma swore, crossing her heart. Whatever their past, Snow White's emotions were raw on the subject and if it truly didn't pertain to her case, Emma could allow her mother her secret.

Right now, however, she had to begin sorting through the sperm bank files. Sadly, the curse had employed everyone in Storybrooke, so outside of Regina herself, there was nobody unemployed to call to assist her in making it through four boxes of files in one night. Plopping down, across her desk, Snow lifted a lid. "You look like you could use some help with these."

"That would be great," Emma responded. And it would. All her life she has yearned for someone who understood her the way Snow did, and had even as Mary Margaret. She was the mother Emma had always dreamed of, and her workload for most of the evening no longer seemed so heavy.

Snow felt better than she had in days. Emma wanted her there, to help her, to be her mom. A peace came over her heart, as she opened the first file. "So, what should I be looking for?"

Authoress' Note: I've heard my reviewers' pleas, but Regina won't be showing up till part 5 or 6. This story has a lot of background to get through first. But don't worry; when she gets here there will be a big payoff.


	4. Chapter 4

What Was Lost: Part 4

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

"You're no longer a Queen, Snow White. Until we all go back to our realm, you're still just a school teacher, the same way my sister and I are just two nurses' aides. Breaking the curse didn't return our home and our land, nor did it return your kingdom, so quit trying to claim your royal station because in this world royals are just figureheads. When we found the pendant and the other jewelry we thought we'd finally caught a break. We didn't see why we should have to give up our good fortune and go back to the poverty we were cursed with," Anna shot back at the brunette on the other side of the jail bars.

"Because that jewelry was stolen. Because it was part of a police investigation," Emma rebutted, rolling her eyes at the two women she'd arrested.

"We didn't steal it. We found the jewelry while walking in the woods. Yes, we knew of the investigation, but everyone knows the Hatter took the kid and could be in any of a hundred different realms by now. Your investigation is an exercise in futility, Sheriff Swan. That's why you removed the police tape, the day BEFORE we found the jewelry," Drew shot back. It was supremely unfair that Sheriff Swan was trying to frame them for theft when they merely found treasure in the woods. They might have suspected the jewelry was stolen, as nobody but a thief trying to avoid getting caught with the evidence would dump expensive pieces in the woods, but they, Anna and Drew Schwester, hadn't known or cared where the windfall had come from and they certainly hadn't robbed anybody.

"So you're saying that you didn't get that pendant from Regina. You merely discovered it in the woods near where Jefferson… the Hatter left his hat?" Emma asked, believing the two women but trying to sound incredulous in order to make them divulge everything in order to prove their innocence.

"The Queen, the Evil Queen! That was HER pendant?" Drew squawked in fear. Their found treasure had belonged to the Evil Queen! Now they would never have a chance at a happy ending. They were as good as dead, and only if they were lucky.

"No, it was mine. She stole it from me. It was a magical heirloom," Snow explained sadly, earning a silencing look from her daughter.

"That thing was magical? If we'd have known we would have dumped it into the well with the ring," Anna responded, then quickly shut her mouth as she had divulged the fact that they'd dumped one of the jewelry pieces, albeit a valueless one.

"What ring?" Emma asked, having caught the stupid woman's mistake.

"Originally there was a ring as part of the collection we found. It was worthless, brass, but it was enchanted. It had a man's face inside it, a very handsome man's face. Anyway, when we realized it had magic, we threw it into the well, sent it back to Lake Nostos. We didn't want anything to do with magic and we figured if it held sentimental value the lake would return it to the original owner. We had no idea the other stuff had magic else we would have sent it down the well too," Drew clarified, shooting daggers at her sister.

"I think I'm getting it now. The items were the magic the Queen sacrificed in order to create the apple turnover young Henry ate. That woman is nothing if not resourceful," Rumplestiltskin commented as he entered the station, knowing Emma would be unable to resist that opening.

"What are you doing here? And what do you mean 'create the apple turnover'? I thought she used her magic to do it," Emma asked, staring Rumplestiltskin straight in the eyes. She still had her superpower, after all. Just let him try to lie.

"I thought I'd come see how your investigation was going, see if I could help. As for the Queen's magic, she was able to shield a few magical items, those in that bag on your desk, from loosing their mystical properties, but she couldn't prevent her own magic from being lost when we got here. She told me that she used the last of her magic to acquire her cursed apple. I believe that she leeched the magic out of those items to do it. Then when magic was brought into this realm, it replenished their magic," Rumplestiltskin replied, smirking in the superiority of his knowledge. He had played this game for well over a century. He was its master as Regina would soon find out once Emma captured her.

"But why dump the jewelry in the woods? It's still valuable even without magic; why not keep it?" Snow asked, grateful that her family pendant was safe but curious as to why she'd been so fortunate.

Emma pondered the question then picked up the evidence bag with the jewelry inside. She stared at the metal and gemstones, trying to understand the connections here. She didn't know enough about magic, and unfortunately the best help she could get in that department was Rumplestiltskin. Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves and an evidence tray from a cabinet, Emma lined up the jewelry and motioned for Gold to come over to examine the pieces. "Against my better judgment, I'm going to allow you to examine the jewelry. Attempt to take anything and I'll shoot first, ask questions later. Got it?"

"I understand," Rumplestiltskin answered with a smirk, before moving towards the tray.

"Put on gloves first… fingerprints," Emma clarified, then watched Gold snap on a second pair of gloves before picking up the broach. Carefully he examined each piece, and then put it back. Once he finished with the Pendant, he turned back towards Emma and Snow.

"Well, they're all definitely from our realm, and they're each magical. Beyond that, I don't see any connection. I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin sighed. He had hoped that the jewelry would have given them some clues as to the Queens whereabouts, but from what he could tell these were merely trinkets and totems. He was surprised the lot combined could have given Regina enough power to curse an apple.

"Say it," Emma ordered, having seen an indefinable look other than defeat briefly cross the man's features.

"Say what? I told you…"

"You don't see a connection, I get that, but something crossed your mind as you were putting down that last piece. Whatever it was, even if it was just a stray observation, say it," Emma demanded. It didn't matter if it was cogent. Often ideas didn't come in solid form. A slight irregularity that seemed meaningless could eventually lead to the answer.

"I was just thinking that none of these items, even in combination, could have given the Queen enough magic to pull off the sleeping curse. Even in our world, where magic is abundant, it was a complicated spell," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"So what kind of magic could these items produce if combined?" Emma asked.

"Thousands upon thousands of smaller spells and curses could come out of what's here, but not the sleeping curse or any other spell approaching its magnitude," Rumplestiltskin insisted. Emma's question was a foolish one and he needed to make her understand why. Asking which particular spell this amount of magic could produce was like handing someone a potato and asking them to name the dish the chef was going to turn it into without revealing any other ingredient or the means of preparation.

"So you're saying you've hit a dead end?" Emma challenged, effectively calling the man's ego into play. Her previous dealings with him had taught her that the most frustrating thing for him was to be without an answer. It was a matter of pride.

"I'm saying nothing in this tray is useful. The ladies in that cell, mentioned a brass ring, perhaps you should concentrate your investigation in that direction," Rumplestiltskin rebutted, refusing to be drawn in the way he knew Emma Swan intended.

"Perhaps I should. Thank you, Mr. Gold, for assisting us. I'll see you tomorrow when Miss French comes in to give her statement," Emma stated formally. She had promised Snow to be professional and she would keep that promise to the bitter end.

"Good evening, Ladies," Rumplestiltskin nodded to each woman, before turning to leave.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm gonna have to requisition some dredging equipment to get that ring. This could take days," Emma sighed as she rebagged the jewelry.

"Well, that will give us more time to get through these files," Snow stated cheerily, hoping to lift her overworked daughter's spirits.

"Oh Joy," Emma quipped before moving to the coffee machine to brew a new pot. However, before she could get to the machine, Snow yelped and dropped the new file she'd just opened. Seeing her mother's shocked face and trembling form, Emma raced back to her side, as she tentatively reached for the folder she'd dropped.

"What's wrong? Snow? Mom?" Emma stated, worry written all over her face.

As if not hearing her child, Snow White closed her eyes and reopened the folder. When she looked, she knew her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her and a sense of wonder overtook her. "I can't believe this. How?

"What's wrong? Who is he? Do you know this guy?" Emma asked, realizing it was the face in the glossy that had spooked her mother.

Snow took several steadying breaths to calm herself enough to speak. If what she was seeing was real, the implications could be dire. She had to regain the power of speech. "I did. I mean, I only met him once. When I was about Henry's age. His name… his name was… Daniel."


	5. Chapter 5

What Was Lost: Part 5

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Snow White gently pushed her daughter away as she made it to her feet again with the file firmly clutched to her chest. "Ah, remember that story I promised to tell you about how Regina and I met, about why she hates me?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, curious as to the change of subject.

"This man is a big part of that, a big part of why Regina is the way she is," Snow explained firmly, touching her daughter's arm to instill the import of her words.

"If you think he might know where Regina is, I can bring him in for questioning," Emma responded. She could see that whatever happened was even more painful than she'd assumed earlier, and she wanted to take charge and protect her mother.

"That would be a bit difficult. He's dead. He died the day after I met him. Regina's mother killed him, ripped out his heart right in front of her," Snow explained, tears beginning to fall at the thought of all that had happened because of her.

"Like Regina did to Graham," Emma concluded, having no sympathy for the witch.

"I believe so, but Emma you have to understand, Regina loved Daniel more than anything. When her mother killed him, she killed the good person Regina had been as well. And she would never have known he and Regina were planning to run away together if it hadn't been for me. Cora never would have gotten the chance to kill Daniel, had I just kept Regina's secret like I'd promised her I would. I was so naïve and stupid, Emma," Snow sighed, the guilt that would plague her the rest of her days coming to the surface.

"You were a kid; they're all naïve and stupid," Emma quipped, trying to lighten her mother's mood.

"Yeah, but most kids' naivety doesn't get other people killed. Most kids don't ruin multiple lies with their stupidity. I did," Snow reiterated, examining the photo of Daniel as the guilt washed over her. The clothes and hairstyle looked to be from the mid 90's but that face was the face of the only happiness Regina had ever known. Sometimes Snow didn't know if she blamed herself more for costing Daniel's life, Regina's soul, or the collective misery that those two losses had culminated in to everyone in their realm.

Knowing there was nothing a person could say when someone chose to beat themselves up like this, Emma merely stroked her mother's back soothingly before attempting to redirect her attention. "So if this Daniel died in your world when you were still a child, how could he have been alive and donated sperm in ours? From what little I understand of magic, it can't resurrect the dead and you were full grown and married by the time Regina cast the dark curse."

"I don't know how this happened, but I do know we have to track down those vials. If someone already used them and had a baby, Regina will do something terrible; whether she'd kill the child because it wasn't hers or kidnap it because it's a living part of Daniel I can't say. I only know its existence would provoke her and now that she has magic again, that almost certainly means danger," Snow expounded, wiping her tears away with a tissue as her mind thought through the situation.

Alright. I'll head down to the andrology lab first thing tomorrow morning," Emma stated, glad to finally have a direction in her hunt for the Evil Queen.

The next morning, at 7:27 AM, Emma Swan entered Storybrooke General Hospital and made her way to the Intensive Care Unit. While she intended to speak with the head of andrology as soon as he arrived at 9 AM, she needed to speak with one of the nuns… fairies, who usually arrived by 7 AM first.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't the only resident of Storybrooke who understood the workings of magic, and Emma didn't want to bring him any further into this case. Who knew what twisted ideas would come to him if he learned that the one person Regina had loved above all others had sperm stored here? Each time she thought about it, she contemplated an even crueler revenge, and Emma's stomach was already twisted in knots at the scenarios she'd already imagined. The reality would likely be even more perverse if allowed to happen. No, the best course of action was to keep him apprised of her investigation into Miss French's case alone, while remaining vague as to her progress and setbacks in the hunt for Regina.

Before she could reach the nurses station, Emma found the Blue Fairy walking with another of her sisters. "Emma, it's so good to see you again! How's Henry doing?"

"He's fine. I just put him on the bus before I came here. He's adjusting to the move well, although I think he misses Regina a little bit, even though he won't admit it. I can hate her for so many things, but I believe she tried to be a good mother to him. Sometimes I think working that contradiction into my reality will be even more challenging than adding fairies and magic," Emma sniffed, shaking her head at all the changes she'd had to accept this past year.

"Good and evil reside in all that are human, and while what should be a blazing inferno has burnt down to the tiniest of embers in her soul, nevertheless the Queen still possesses the light of humanity. Unlike many in this town, I can't in good conscience call for her death. However, she must be brought to justice for her crimes against us all," the Blue Fairy insisted, bowing her head as if to mourn the goodness that had been lost to the world because of the curse.

"I'm hoping you'll make a public statement to that effect once I capture Regina. Having your support would go a long way into getting the people of this town to let the legal system work. However, that's not why I came to speak with you. I need your help in better understanding a magical development that's arisen in my search for the Queen," Emma explained. She'd stalled bringing up magic, as a small part of her still clung to her prior definitions of reality. However, she knew she'd never find Regina without magical help, so she tucked her natural skepticism into the back corner of her brain and plunged forward.

"We'd be happy to assist, Sheriff," the Blue Fairy replied, ushering to blonde woman and her sister fairy to a nearby bench where they could discuss the subject away from the hubbub of the hospital hallway.

"As you may have heard through the hospital grapevine, the andrology lab lost a boatload of paperwork yesterday morning, most of which was sperm donor files. While assisting me in processing these folders, my mother stumbled upon the file of a man she claims died after having his heart ripped out when she was just a child. Yet according to the records, eight vials of his sperm are stored in this lab," Emma explained, watching the Blue Fairy's eyes bulge at the news.

"And you want to know how such a thing might be possible?" the Blue Fairy surmised, her mind already working on the problem.

"Well, yeah. I mean, from what I've been told, magic can't raise the dead, and while the file does list the donor as deceased, he was dead for over a decade before the curse was cast. If he didn't come here with the curse, how could he have donated sperm?" Emma questioned, trying to make sense of the whole, crazy mess.

The Blue Fairy remained silent for several seconds before answering. "You're confusion is warranted, Princess, and you're correct that magic has such limits. However, magic works differently from realm to realm. When Rumplestiltskin brought magic to this land, it shaped itself to the hopes and fears of this world. The curse used the magic of our realm to create and sustain itself, but perhaps the magic of this realm was able to transcend death."

"So you're saying this man could be alive again? How?" Emma asked incredulously, frustrated at the fact that her definition of reality was once again being altered now that she'd finally adjusted to the previous one she'd struggled with for nearly a year before Henry had eaten that apple turnover.

"While I've yet to ascertain the rules of magic in this world, I don't believe it has the ability to bring this man back to life. In both realms, death is still final, so the expectations of life and death should be consistent. However creating sperm samples from this man might not be beyond the scope of magic in this universe. The medical and biological sciences of your world have made posthumous reproduction possible on a far greater scale and your media outlets have expanded your dreams of what can one day be achieved further still. Magic uses the dreams and expectations of the people in a given land as its catalyst. For this reason, I don't believe this situation resulted from the curse, but from more recent magic performed in this world," the Blue Fairy theorized, trying to describe the nature of magic from realm to realm.

"A suspect from a different case mentioned dropping a stolen ring I later determined had belonged to Regina's into the town wishing well. She mentioned a magical lake, Lake Nista or something like that would return it if it had sentimental value," Emma fished, her instincts telling her the two were connected but not how.

"Ah, yes, Lake Nostos. The well is replenished by its waters. They pass through every realm in creation, magical or not, and thus can return what was lost," the Blue Fairy explained, realizing where Emma was going and impressed that the young woman was catching on so quickly.

"So if Regina…"

Before Emma could finish her thought, a short man with a well manicured beard, glasses, and a lab coat approached her and the fairies. "Ah, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Smalls, department head of andrology, or Doc if you prefer. I got your voice mail found the information you were looking for. When I heard you were already here, so I thought I'd come down and meet you myself. I helped deliver you, you know?"

"Ah, yes, Dr. Smalls. Wow. Thanks, I guess," Emma stated, flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events. She'd been delivered by dwarf named Doc. Of course her mother was Snow White, so that made sense in a surreal sort of way. You trust your baby with the family doctor if you have one, and obviously this dwarf was it.

"It was an honor to help your parents, Princess, but like I said I have the information you requested. Unfortunately the semen samples were shipped out this morning," Doc apologized, knowing the sheriff wasn't going to be happy with that. He wasn't happy himself. He'd felt so blessed to be able to help the Savior in her effort to Capture the Evil Queen, as blessed as he'd felt in being able to help her parents reclaim their kingdoms, only to discover the sperm samples in question had been purchased last night and shipped at 5:15 AM.

"How did that happen?" Emma squawked, her proactive mood now funneling the drain with this set back.

"Well, Fed Ex picks up its first shipments at around 5 AM, and I don't get in till 7AM. I came in twenty minutes early having gotten your message, but when I went to match the computer records with the tanks in the lab, I found a shipping order. All eight vials were purchased at 10:54 PM last night for next day international shipping.

"That makes no sense. Despite the curse being broken, nobody can leave Storybrooke, not even the Queen. Why send the vials overseas?" the Blue Fairy interjected, completely at a loss.

"Oh, they weren't ordered by the Queen," Doc responded, then realized he was close to breaking this world's confidentiality laws.

"Then who ordered them?" Emma asked, turning her full superpower on the dwarf who she suspected was under a great deal of stress due to his Hippocratic Oath.

Doc took several steadying breaths as he considered his next words. He wanted to help, but he could loose his license. Yet, if the Savior had to get a subpoena, valuable time could be wasted in catching the Queen. Looking to the Fairies he made his choice, hoping their presence as religious counselors would mitigate the situation if he were brought up on ethics charges. "The name on the credit card used was Mary Margaret Blanchard."


	6. Chapter 6

What Was Lost: Part 6

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Regina loved to fly. She loved taking the form of a hawk or a raven and soaring above the tree tops. As mayor of Storybrooke, before magic had come, she'd lamented the fact that she'd never fly free again. Now that magic had been restored it was not only her hobby but her salvation as well. Emma Swan was a clever hunter, and Regina could see why Graham had fallen for her. Though she would couch her words in terms of doing her job or stopping a bad person, she loved the hunt as much the huntsman had. But even having accepted magic, she had lived too long in a world devoid of it, so it still never occurred to the blonde sheriff that her human prey might no longer look human.

However, evading Sheriff Swan wasn't the purpose of Regina's sojourn out of the tallest trees where she now spent most of her days. She was meeting her mortal enemy, Snow White. The woman had emailed her using the separate email address she'd given all of Henry's teachers for school business. To prevent tracing, she'd been using darknet ports to cover her tracks, but despite the complexity of her system, she got her emails and communicated with the handful of allies she still had.

Initially Regina had rebuffed Snow White's request to meet as a ploy to help her savior spawn capture the Evil Queen. However, the second email had included an attachment that Regina had opened and found a black and white, glossy headshot of Daniel. Her heart had leapt at the sight of him, even if the image betrayed her memory with the styles of this world. It had never occurred to her that he might have been brought back to life and lived in Storybrooke all those years, and for a moment she'd hated the very curse that she, herself, had cast for having kept them apart. But she'd learned long ago that regrets could eat you alive and if Daniel was alive, she had to accept Snow's proposed parlay if she were to find him.

So now she circled the woods around Storybrooke, waiting for the woman to arrive at the wishing well. When she saw Snow's car approach, Regina made sure to use her magic to ensure they were truly alone. Then landing on the ground behind a thick tree, Regina transformed back into her natural, human shape before stealthily approaching the younger woman. "It's been nearly thirty years, but as I recall our world never developed photography. How did you get that photo?"

"Regina, you startled me. I didn't see you arrive," Snow gasped, her heart still pounding at her adversaries surprising arrival.

"That was the point. I still don't trust this isn't some sort of ambush. Now, where did you get a photograph of Daniel?" Regina raised her voice, demanding an answer this time.

"The hospital's andrology lab had some files go missing yesterday and Emma found them here by the well. Amongst the files was this photo and a record of sperm donations made over sixteen years ago," Snow White explained, letting Regina grasp what she was telling her.

"So Daniel is…"

"The file says he's deceased, but the lab still had eight vials of his sperm. I purchased them and had them shipped to a lab in India to keep Emma from using her position as sheriff to gain control over them. I love her dearly, but I can't allow her to use the last, living part of Daniel against you. I know you think I don't care about what happened to him because of my words, but I do and I am truly sorry," Snow pleaded for forgiveness, her voice heavy with regret.

Regina accepted her enemy's remorse, but she also knew that Snow was blessed to never know the depth of her own pain. Snow White always got her happily ever after whether she deserved it or not. Regina had once deserved it; she had saved the girl's life after all, but fate had still allowed Daniel to be murdered and herself to be sold into matrimonial slavery for over a decade. Snow's remorse could never be what Regina needed it to be because the young woman would never know the suffering of a life where every dream was denied you permanently. However, that didn't mean a deal couldn't be struck between adversaries if both had something the other wanted. Rumplestiltskin had taught her that. "I know you are, but I also know you didn't call me here merely to apologize. I'm guessing you want to make a deal, the sperm vials for…"

"For leaving Storybrooke permanently. Go anywhere else in this world, this realm, but never return here. Leave me and my family in peace," Snow stipulated, making sure her meaning and desire were crystal clear.

"And I'm assuming you consider Henry part of this bargain?" Regina queried, knowing the answer. Henry was her grandson. She loved him almost as much as Emma loved him, but Regina also knew that she had been a good mother to him. She had worked herself to the bone attempting to make him happy, had poured every human feeling she still had into their time together no matter how much pain it caused her, had given him her cherished father's own name, but he hadn't cared. He had brought Emma Swan into their lives because all her sacrifices meant nothing in the face of his blood family.

She had to wonder if it had been that wretched curse Rumplestiltskin had conned her into casting. She remembered Maleficent's warning that enacting the curse would leave a permanent void inside her. Had Henry's lack of affection for her resulted from that void? Had the curse turned him against her? Perhaps Snow was onto something. Perhaps if she used Daniel's sperm to create the child the two had dreamed of so long ago, that child, as much a product of true love as Emma had been, would free her from the void. Maleficent had been wrong in one important detail. The void in her soul had already been there before they'd even met. It was formed with Daniel's final breath. The curse had only expanded it to engulf not only Regina but the whole of their realm along with the boy that had come to live among them when his birth mother had tossed him aside in an Arizona prison.

"I know you love him, and Emma has mentioned that she still wants you to have some contact with him, to give him some closure, but yes, this deal includes Henry. You nearly killed him, Regina," Snow accused, her anger at her grandson's near demise replacing her compassion for the moment.

"That apple turnover was for Emma, never for Henry," Regina whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She would keep in contact with Henry, she couldn't just abandon him, but she also understood that he was no longer hers and never would be. She instinctively knew that if she took this chance, had Daniel's child, he or she would be hers. True love broke any curse, and Regina's love for Daniel had been true and reciprocated. Their child would be a product of their love and no void born of the dark curse could stand against that.

Snow didn't care to hear Regina's excuse on this issue. They could tear each other down with blame, had for so many years. She would transfer the vials of sperm to Regina and Regina would leave her life for good. Snow no longer cared about the past; she only wanted the pain they perpetually caused one another to end.

"I will accept your deal but with certain conditions. Firstly I will relinquish custody of Henry to Emma, provided I can write him and send him gifts from time to time. I know this is your daughter's call, but I won't accept any agreement without this. And secondly, I will only leave Storybrooke once my baby… Daniel's baby has been born. The only good thing my mother ever gave me was my magic. Just knowing it was part of me gave me strength and kept me sane, even before I'd learned how to use it. If I give birth to my child in a magicless land, I couldn't do the same. While I will honor my part of the deal and never return, my child might one day wish to reclaim their birthright, and I won't deal away something that belongs to my child before he or she is even conceived," Regina explained. She could accept her exile from magic, but not strip her child of its own possibility. She sometimes wondered if Daniel had possessed magic of his own whether things might have turned out differently. Might he have been able to protect himself or maybe her mother wouldn't have been so quick to dismiss him as a son in law. Regina would never know, but she wouldn't allow Snow to leave her child as defenseless before magic as its father had been.

"As you said, much of this is dependant on Emma, but I think I can get her to agree to these terms," Snow answered after a moment of reflection. She knew she was risking that Regina's child might one day return to finish his or her mother's business, but her family and friends would be ready for them if they did. She also understood Regina's unspoken desire not to declaw her child now that magic was part of this realm. There were far too many magic users who might seek revenge against the Queen through her child the way they once had through her father, and Regina would be a poor parent to risk that.

"As your daughter is hunting me, I would prefer to negotiate with you. Email me again once your family has made your decisions. I'll be… around," Regina stated, enigmatically. Truth was there were a thousand and one places she could hide in these woods and few dozen directly in town as well. She could hold out.

Snow nodded her assent, turned to go back to her car, then suddenly spun back around as her eyes fell on the wishing well's plaque and an idea struck her. "The case Emma was working on involved a magic brass ring that had been found in the woods near where Jefferson's hat had been discovered and tossed into this well. Perhaps this chance, your chance to have Daniel's baby, is what was lost, what Lake Nostos is returning to you."

Hearing that her engagement ring had been chucked into the well for its lack of value left a brick in Regina's stomach, but she swiftly pushed her anger aside. A baby would bond her to her Daniel in every cell of its being for the rest of her life. A ring, no matter how cherished, was mere metal. If she was successful, if she indeed had Daniel's baby, the trade would be well worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

What Was Lost: Part 7

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

After her parlay with Snow White, Regina spent most of that particular day in human form inside an underground bunker she'd created in case Rumplestiltskin's prediction came to pass and Snow and Charming's child did end up breaking the dark curse, requiring her to flee. This world had shaped it into a bomb shelter out in the woods, but the effect was still the same. She could do her human business here in relative safety, and right now her business was to watch her enemies on the mirrors throughout Storybrooke. She needed to see the savior and her family figure this whole thing out. She needed to ensure this wasn't an elaborate trap.

While her mind was singularly focused, her heart was in disarray. If all this were true and if everything worked as Snow had intimated, a year or so from now she could have Daniel's baby. She could give him the legacy her mother had denied him so long ago. She tried to imagine what a child of theirs would look like and was only pleased by the result. Boy or girl, it would be strong and beautiful. That had been another reason for her insistence on remaining in Storybrooke till the birth. With magic she could ensure a healthy pregnancy far better than without it, and nothing was more important to her than the health of Daniel's child.

But Regina had known enough disappointment in life not to risk getting ahead of herself. Emma could still destroy her dreams again, the way her mother once had, if Snow couldn't talk her into negotiations and from the look on the sheriff's face as she stormed into her mother's classroom, Snow had her work cut out for her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cuff you and haul you back to the station for obstructing my investigation, MOM?" Emma hissed at her mother in barely contained rage, making the forth graders jump in shock that their teacher might be dragged off to jail by the sheriff, her own daughter.

"Emma, please. They have gym in twenty minutes. Can't this wait till then?" Snow whispered loudly as she stared down her students to return to the maps they were coloring as part of their geography lesson.

"Oh, did I catch you off guard, embarrass you in front of people you were working with, and hinder your ability to do your job? Gee, I wonder what that's like," Emma shot back, refusing to let Snow off the hook.

Becoming angry herself, Snow grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her out into the hall, calling back to her students who were snickering as she left. "Once you've finished coloring in the original thirteen colonies, you can start on your homework. Remember the more you do now, the less you'll have to do at home."

Once the two women were out in the hallway, Emma began her interrogation. "What the hell were you thinking, buying those sperm vials and shipping them overseas? You knew they were part of my investigation. You said it yourself, they were leverage on Regina!"

"Which is why I couldn't let you use them. This isn't just about Regina; this is about Daniel, a man who died because of my actions. Be honest Emma, you would have used those vials to nab Regina, then gotten a court order for the andrology lab to destroy them," Snow confronted her daughter. She knew Emma's life had been hard, but that hardness had seeped into her daughter's soul. It made her an excellent sheriff and a powerful warrior, but it also made her cold sometimes. From the beginning of their friendship, Mary Margaret Blanchard had worked to teach her friend how to open herself up to others, as Emma's mother, Snow knew she had press on in that effort.

"The man is dead, long dead. He had no natural heirs to make decisions about those vials," Emma explained, trying to make her mother understand that procedure worked differently in this world and she was the expert here.

"But those vials were the sperm bank's property. According to the files…"

"Magically FORGED files, files this Daniel guy never even signed because he'd been dead for years…"

"Regardless, Daniel wanted to marry Regina, for the two of them to have kids of their own someday. Emma, this was supposed to be his happily ending. I won't steal this second chance for them!" Snow defended, pulling several steps back from her daughter's grasp. True love had to come before procedure for her. Emma bought into this world's priorities but Snow never would.

"A second chance… You've spoken to Regina haven't you? You know where she is?" Emma questioned, her eyes widening at the implications. Snow White working with the Evil Queen who had killed her father and made her life miserable for decades. It was unbelievable even to someone who'd only read the story.

"Yes, I spoke with her. No, I don't know where she is. She took off after our conversation and I was on my lunch hour so I had to get back here," Snow explained, knowing she'd have to be more forthcoming with her daughter now or she might very well be hauled out of the school and thrown in jail again.

It took a second for Emma to put aside the betrayal she was feeling and focus on her questioning. "What you two talk about in your 'conversation'?"

"We brokered a deal. If she agreed to voluntary exile, I would transfer the vials into her name. She made some stipulations about keeping in touch with Henry through email and birthday presents, as well as remaining in town until she's given birth to Daniel's baby, but otherwise, she seemed eager to leave so long as she had something to leave for," Snow reported, waiting to here her daughter's reaction.

"Snow, this woman's a mass murderer and kidnapper. I'm the sheriff. I have to bring her in and she has to stand trial and do her time," Emma explained, letting her mother understand that this deal was unacceptable. Regina had killed Graham. He needed justice.

"I don't mean to be unsympathetic, but realistically how do you plan to make those charges stick? I'm sure you could get her convicted in Storybrooke, but she'd appeal and the state would swiftly overturn the ruling and have you committed. You're alleged victims are fairytale characters. You of all people should know how crazy that will sound to any judge outside this town," Snow reasoned. She'd come up with this defense on her drive back to town and the more she thought about it, the more she realized Emma would never have been able to prosecute Regina using this world's laws.

"I'm sure there'd be a magical solution to keeping Regina locked up, even if the appeals court ordered her release," Emma returned, not willing to concede the point. No way were the citizens of this town going to allow Regina to walk free amongst them.

"Face it, Emma; your legal system is ill equipped to handle crimes committed by magical means. Banishment is a perfectly valid solution and can be magically enforced with the help of the fairies. Even if she wanted to break the deal, their magic would prevent her from reentering Storybrooke," Snow rebutted, forcing Emma to see that exile would serve justice as well as life long imprisonment under these circumstances. Perhaps this world's legal codes should be provided some sway in this matter, but the people here were of the Enchanted Forrest, so their ways also had to be part of the solution. Banishment was a well known form of punishment in their world and a feasible solution under the circumstances. It would also be something she could bring to the people of this town. If they knew she would be formally banished just as soon as the hospital doctors medically cleared her and the baby to leave, they would allow Regina to get proper medical care throughout her pregnancy.

Emma was having none of it. Graham had died because of Regina. Of everything that woman had done, nothing hurt more than that. Henry's poisoning had been accidental and hadn't resulted in any lasting damage, but Graham was permanently dead. He had given her a job when she needed one to remain near Henry, had trained her in police procedure, and had opened her heart to love again. She wasn't just going to let his murderer walk off into the sunset with a brand new baby. "Not all Regina's crimes were committed by magical means. Belle French was abducted after the curse and penned up in the psychiatric ward by Regina. Dr. Whale admitted to committing her, but swears he believed Graham and Regina's claims that Belle was schizophrenic with a history of violence. Falsifying police documents and medical records and unlawful imprisonment are all felonies of this world and nonmagical in nature. I can get a conviction on them and Regina will get decades. Why should I settle for banishment when I can make that witch pay till she's old and dried up?"

Regina stormed away from her mirror in frustration. She knew Snow would continue to fight for their deal but even if Emma accepted, it would only be a pretense to lure her out into the open. That damnable girl Rumple had fallen in love with was supposed to be her trump card against him, not the final nail in her coffin. Someone had freed her. She didn't know who, but she would make them pay.

However, revenge could wait. Right now she had to be delicate. She had to convince Snow to go through with their deal, even if Emma refused. Snow was loyal to her daughter, but she was also apparently loyal to Daniel's memory. Perhaps their deal could still hold if she was willing to work behind Emma's back. Regina remembered something her father had told her when she'd first attempted the dark curse using her steed's heart. 'Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it, there's no heading back.' Perhaps if she could get Snow White to believe her daughter was traveling that path, she might work to obscure the trail, and give Regina what she needed to ensure her happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

What Was Lost: Part 8

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Rumplestiltskin finished chopping the tomatoes, and carefully dumped the juicy vegetable slices into the large salad bowl on his kitchen countertop. As he grabbed two wooden spoons and began tossing, the irony of the situation hit him. He had first brought Belle into his life to do his housework and prepare his meals. Now, after finding her again, he was the one cooking for her. But having his Belle at his side again was worth any effort, and it wasn't like he was doing all the housework, just an equal share as was expected in this land where gender roles were less strictly defined.

Despite their current state of domestic bliss, he and Belle still had a lot to work out. When he'd brought magic back to Storybrooke, she'd been surly with him and his obsession with power. Still, she'd gotten into his car and he'd driven them back to town in cold silence. He'd been sure she'd change her mind before they reached his house, but as she climbed out of his car, she told him that she'd given up too easily the first time and no matter how upset she was at him in this particular moment, she refused to be chased off again. Once it had been his prerogative to kick her out of his home, but this time she wasn't leaving until she decided to do so, and if he wanted her to step one foot into his home, that was the deal. Awed by the love that filled him, he'd happily agreed. So now she was in her bedroom folding laundry and he was up here making their dinner.

Putting aside their salad, he moved to the oven to remove the peppered fish he'd left warming when his doorbell rang. Quickly removing one oven mitt, Rumplestiltskin lunged for the door before his unknown guest could ring again and bother his Belle. "Ah, Sheriff Swan. It's good to see you again. I hope you'll give me a moment, I have to take the fish out of the oven."

"No problem. It's not so urgent you should have to burn your dinner," Emma replied, stifling a giggle at the sight of Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin for that matter, in a floral apron, fussing over hot oven.

"Yes, well we all have to eat. What can I do for you Sheriff?" Rumplestiltskin asked good-naturedly.

"I've come to get your opinion on my case against Regina, your legal opinion," Emma explained, making sure the man knew she wasn't asking for a favor but purchasing his legal services. The sheriff's budget had plenty of room for legal consultations and she refused to owe him a second favor.

"I'm sure I can assist you in this matter. After all, we all want the same thing." Rumplestiltskin agreed, his previous joviality gone.

"I can come back in an hour or so, if you'd prefer. I don't want to disrupt you dinner with Miss French," Emma stated awkwardly, having just figured out why Rumplestiltskin had gone to such lengths with the meal when he usually picked something up from Granny's. She'd obviously walked straight into date night.

"Not at all. Why not join us, Miss Swan. This involves Belle as much as any of us, and we can strategize while we eat," Gold offered as he carefully pried the fillets from the baking pan and onto a serving dish.

Emma was a little taken back. This was not the Mister Gold she was used to. He was a completely different man when Belle was around and Emma had to admit it was a vast improvement. "Sure, why not. Just let me call Dav… my father. He's watching Henry and I don't want them to hold off on dinner till I get there if I'm heating here with you."

"I'm sure he'll value the extra time with his grandson," Rumplestiltskin offered, remembering dinner conversations he once had with his Bae. He pushed his longing away and focused on setting an extra space at the table while Emma made her call. A moment later, Belle entered the kitchen and smiled at Emma.

"Sheriff, do you have news? Has the Queen been captured?" Belle asked, hoping the sheriff had caught the woman who'd held her captive just to make her love suffer. She cared more about Regina's capture for that cruelty than for the decades she's spent in the psychiatric unit. At least she'd been spared the misery of remembering their loss.

"Not yet. However, I have a feeling I'm closing in on her and I want to make sure we can make the charges stick once I have her in custody. That's what I came to speak to Mr. Go… Rumplestiltskin about," Emma explained, using the man's real name for Belle's sake. She had never known 'Mr. Gold' only Rumplestiltskin and Emma didn't want to remind either of them of the years Regina had taken.

Grabbing the serving tray, he set the fish upon the table and the two ladies sat opposite him at the settings he'd prepared. "Then by all means, please have a seat. Dinner is ready and the sooner it's served, the sooner we can delve into the details."

After everyone's plate was full and they'd all taken a few bites, Emma decided they could begin. "So, as I mentioned, I'm having an issues with my case and have decided that my best offense is to focus on you, Belle, your abduction and the circumstances surrounding it. Regina would face a minimum of ten years if convicted on those counts."

"But what about the previous Sheriff; from what I heard, she killed him, crushed his heart to dust?" Belle questioned, having assumed a murder charge would carry more weight than false imprisonment.

"She did, but magically, so I have no evidence, and while I could almost certainly get a conviction here in Storybrooke, an appeals court would overturn it and as my mother pointed out, have me tossed into a psychiatric ward… Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Miss French. I forgot," Emma jumped in embarrassment, having forgotten for a minute where Belle had been for the past 28 years.

Belle giggled, before patting Emma's arm. "It's alright. I know it's a figure of speech in this world."

"I had hoped you'd figure some way around that, Miss Swan, but I understand you mother's logic, and she's right. Our situation is quite unique in your world," Rumplestiltskin commented, hoping to break Emma's embarrassment.

"And the same thing goes for the curse. Hell the curse would be even harder to nail her on. The Supreme Court calls witchcraft protected religious expression," Emma drawled, frustration getting the better of her.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "In your world it is. Unfortunately it does limit our options in the courts."

"We're not executing her and that's final," Emma insisted, making sure Rumplestiltskin understood once and for all.

"Right. Justice," Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes at the word. If there was one thing he'd learned in nearly two centuries it was that justice was a subjective concept at best, in any realm.

"However, Miss French's case gives me cause for hope as Regina committed those crimes in this world, without any identifiable magic. My evidence there seems far more solid, and Doctor Whale and the rest of the staff at Storybrooke General are eager to testify. As I mentioned at the station this morning, you as the victim, will be our star witness," Emma stated firmly, watching Belle's eyes for any sign of wavering or cowardice. Seeing none Emma began to understand how the strength of will in this seemingly gentle young woman had won the heart of 'the beast', and she was reassured that despite her ordeal Belle French would rise to the occasion on the stand. Rumplestiltskin was a lucky man, but by the way he smiled at Belle, Emma could tell he was precisely aware of just how fortunate he was.

"While I know my Belle will be ready for court, I sense there's more you haven't yet told me, Sheriff," Rumplestiltskin interjected, having caught onto Emma Swan's test of Belle, but also of own unease. There was something she wasn't saying.

"My mother claims to have conversed with Regina this afternoon. They discussed the possibility of Regina accepting a voluntary banishment from Storybrooke. Rest assured I told my mother where she could stick that deal; I want a conviction as much as you do, but my mother is resourceful and I don't trust she's done with this idea," Emma detailed, wanting Rumplestiltskin and Belle to understand she was on their side but that her mother was pushing a different agenda.

"Banishment? I find that odd. Your mother of all people should be pushing Regina's capture and imprisonment as she's always been the primary focus of her rage," Rumplestiltskin inquired, truly curious a the turn of this conversation. Outside of himself, nobody could have more cause to hate the Queen than Snow White.

"Believe me, I don't get it either, but Snow has got some major guilt trip going on there, something about a broken promise and a guy named Daniel," Emma responded, still unsympathetic to her mother's guilt. She'd been a child and she'd more than suffered for any offense she could have caused. Under the best outcome, Regina's sentence wouldn't even match the lifespan of the dark curse.

"Ah Daniel, her little, lost stable boy. She's still pining away for him, is she?" Rumplestiltskin snickered sadistically as he poured himself another glass of wine. Belle gave him a disappointed look, and for her sake he tried to wipe the pleasure of his nemesis' heartbreak off his face. His True Love's compassion could be annoying at times, but then her breathtakingly wonderful qualities far outweighed the irritating ones.

"You knew him?" Emma spat out. This guy seemed to know everyone.

"I knew of him, Miss Swan. I know how she wanted to become Mrs. Stable Boy rather than marry your grandfather, King Leopold, and how to prevent their elopement, her mother ripped her lover's heart out, but then Cora always was very direct when she went in for the kill," Rumplestiltskin answered, hoping to impress the Sheriff. Being born of true love, she was still a valuable asset and he wanted to keep her happy. A few stories of Regina's past were a small price to pay.

"You seem to know a lot about Regina and her family. I wonder how much she knows you know?" Emma pondered out loud before dishing another forkful of rice into her mouth.

"The first time I met Regina she was a squalling, pink thing buried in a plush yellow blanket. Her mother and I made many deals over the years. Her grandfather, that is to say her mother's father and I also worked together once as well. I go way back with that particular family and the Queen knows it," Rumplestiltskin explained, loading on the details to show Emma Swan just how old and how precise his memory was about such things.

"Well, if we all do our jobs well, your association will end with Regina," Emma raised her glass and finished off the last of her wine.

"Such a pity. They're been quite entertaining over the years, but alas, all good things must end," Rumplestiltskin commented absently before taking another sip of wine.


	9. Chapter 9

What Was Lost: Part 9

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Regina pondered her next move as she watched a small rodent pounce on a bug. Her falcon instincts were unfortunately unavoidable when in this form, but she'd be damned if she actually ate the rat. No, she filled herself up in human form so that such things wouldn't tempt her, but they sure preoccupied her at the worst moments. All magic came with a price, even a simple shape shifting.

Truth was, she hadn't felt this conflicted since she'd resolved herself to rip her father's heart out. What she had to do could hurt her son if Emma and her parents weren't careful, and careful wasn't a word Regina associated with that family. Still Emma valued Henry's innocence above all things save his life, and Regina had to have faith she would insulate the boy from her own anger as well as any spillover from her parents. If she didn't at least try, she'd end up childless, loosing her chance to have Daniel's baby along with what remained of her bond with Henry.

Summoning the same fortitude she'd been forced to hold to when she'd reached into her father's chest, she logged into her account and ordered a top of the line pre-teen chemistry set to be delivered to Henry. They would all assume it was an attempt to buy Henry's love, or to hold onto her role as Henry's mother. But her true intent was more sinister. Regina knew Emma and her family lived in cramped quarters now that James and Henry had joined Snow and Emma in their small 2 bedroom apartment. There was no way they had the room to set this thing up, yet being Henry's mother Regina knew her boy would go bonkers over it.

Her gift would force Emma to confront her lack of material wealth, and if there was one thing Regina had learned in studying Emma these past few months it was that the woman hid any insecurity or fear behind other emotions, primarily anger or arrogance. Snow would interpret Emma's reaction to the chemistry set and other indulgences Regina had been planning for Henry, as intransigence. She would come to believe that Emma's assertions that she wanted Henry to remain in contact with Regina were just words and that her daughter had no intention of allowing that relationship to continue in any form, even the occasional email, gift, or tuition payment. In short, Snow would come to see Emma as a tyrant who would use both Henry and Daniel's child as pawns for her revenge, and worse, not even realize what she was becoming. Then Snow would fight for banishment over imprisonment.

Three weeks later, Regina's plan bore fruit. Snow had called a town meeting and Emma wasn't happy about it. At least that's what her contacts were saying. James and Henry were bouncing back and forth, trying to placate both women with little success, and everyone was sure there was going to be a big blow up at the meeting.

For some reason Regina couldn't take any satisfaction from this intel. Like much of the town, Henry was being pushed and pulled in the brewing storm between his mother and grandmother, and it sapped all the joy Regina should have been able to cultivate in sowing the seeds of discord between mother and daughter. It was even worse than when she'd killed her father to enact the curse, for that had taken but a few agonizing minutes to complete. This would likely drag on for weeks longer. However Regina was confident Snow would win the day. Savior or no, Emma was still viewed as a bit of an outsider and the laws she was trying to enforce, the laws of a foreign land.

And so, thanks to the reflective broach one of her supporters wore to the meeting, Regina had a ring side seat from her mirror. Everyone was there of course. Snow White and Prince Charming calling a meeting was always a big deal. Their War Council sat at the table her town council used to sit when the dark curse still held. The initial hubbub of the expectant crowd silenced immediately as soon as Charming stood to address the assembled. "Thank you all for coming. Snow, Emma, and I have come to the conclusion that so long as we remain in this world, the fair way to deal with town business is through direct democracy, so we'd like to welcome you to the first town hall of its kind. Everyone can speak, so long as we take turns and keep things orderly. To begin, my wife Snow, who called this meeting, has a few words to say."

"Hello. I'm glad you all could be here tonight. I wish I could keep this meeting light, but what we need to discuss is a serious matter, namely how we're going to handle the Evil Queen."

Before Snow could continue, several suggestions on how to kill Regina were thrown out by the crowd, each more bloodthirsty than the last. Snow floundered for a moment before Emma stood up and stared down the crowd. "I will not allow ANYONE, not even Regina, to be murdered in this town! Maybe back in the Enchanted Forest you handled things with blood vengeance, but this isn't the Enchanted Forest. Now, I'll be the first to admit, sometimes this world's legal system doesn't handle magic well, but Regina's crimes weren't all magical. The ones she committed here, without magic, are more than enough to put her away till she's old and gray. You don't need to stoop to her homicidal level, and furthermore, I won't let any of you do so. So put away the torches and pitchforks and think rationally!"

For a moment everyone was silent, digesting their princess' words, and then the Blue Fairy stood, applauding Emma. In less than ten seconds, everyone in the room had joined her, Charming and Snow the loudest of all in their pride.

"Now, my mother was speaking, so…" Emma trailed off, blushing from the flattery of a standing ovation.

"Thank you, Emma. Alright, so as I was saying, we have to figure out what to do about Regina. Emma and I disagree on this matter, so we're soliciting your input as you all have a stake here. She took all our happily endings, not just those of my family. However, Regina contacted me recently and was willing to discuss a potential banishment from Storybrooke. She…"

"This has to be a trick, to buy time. If the Queen leaves Storybrooke she'll loose her magic," the Blue Fairy cried out from her seat in the front row.

"I thought of that, but so long as she's on the run, she's completely shut out of Henry's life. At least, outside Storybrooke, she can still email him, send him gifts, and maybe even have him visit her when he gets a little older. She's willing to trade her magic for her relationship with Henry," Snow explained, letting everyone see that she believed Regina's sincerity and devotion to the child she would always view as her son.

Several of the townspeople rolled their eyes in disbelief and insisted the Queen must be lying.

Jiminy Cricket stood up, adjusting his suit jacket. "I can testify to Regina's devotion to Henry. I'm not necessarily saying we should trust her on the whole banishment issue, but I have no doubt she'd be willing to sacrifice her magic to keep Henry in her life. As his therapist, as Archie, I treated him for nearly three years, which included family therapy. That boy means everything to her, and she'd do anything for him, even this."

"What does it matter if she'd 'accept' banishment? What other criminal gets to pick and chose their punishment? I know, given enough time, I can bring her in. Why give her the choice? Why give her that power? She sure as hell didn't give us any choice when she brought us her!"

"What do you mean 'us'? You were free outside Storybrooke? You had your magical tree to protect you!" Dr. Whale asked, confused by Emma's claim and a bit resentful of the woman's years beyond this town.

"Actually, Miss Swan was just as trapped in this world as you all were, Doctor. The tree only protected herself and Pinocchio from being imprisoned with the rest of us. It didn't have the power to shield them from the curse. Otherwise they would have remained alone in the Enchanted Forest, while we ended up here. However, semantics aside, Regina's fate shouldn't be left up to her. She has substantial resources all over this world. I know for a fact that she keeps offshore bank accounts. Even if Sheriff Swan confiscated every asset Regina owns in Storybrooke and freezes every account she and I can find, the Queen would still be a very wealthy woman living off of whatever we missed. Magic aside, her life under banishment could hardly be called a punishment," Mr. Gold argued, having decided to lend a more level headed analysis to Emma's emotionally charged one. While she was doing quite well, it would be easy for Snow and her supporters to paint her as vengeful and hot headed. He would play the role of quiet voice of reason for the blonde Sheriff.

"But what about our lives? So long as she's out there we all have to watch our backs, wonder how she plans to reclaim power, and fear what she'll take from us if she's successful. Even if we lock her up, what guarantee do we have that she won't find some way to escape? With banishment, we can focus on reclaiming our happy endings and maybe find a way back to our realm. The fairies can use their magic to ensure she can't break her part of the agreement even if she wanted to, and we can all finally have peace. That's the choice here, vengeance or peace, holding on to old grievances or building a new and better future with our loved ones. The past can't be changed, the lives she took can't be returned to us, but we can create a Storybrooke that makes those losses have meaning," Snow passionately rallied locking eyes with her daughter.

She knew a lot of Emma's rage had to do with Graham. Emma had given up on love and on her own potential, and that wonderful man who has spared Snow's own life so many years ago at the cost of his freedom had returned those vital tools to her daughter's battered spirit. In this very moment she swore if she and Charming ever had a son, she'd insist on his being named Graham.

The ball was now in Emma's court. Snow knew she still wanted to see Regina locked up and powerless, but if history had taught Snow anything, Regina wouldn't stay powerless for long. If she'd been less strong, she never would have survived Daniel's murder, eleven years in a loveless marriage as a trophy wife / governess, her overthrow when she and Charming had reclaimed their kingdoms, or Emma's breaking her curse and reclaiming of Henry. Regina's ability to rebound was epic, and Snow believed that the only way to finally win was to allow her the unassailable victory she'd been denied time and again, a real chance at a happy ending of her own making. The question was could Emma grow to see past her anger? Yes, the ball was definitively in her daughter's court.


	10. Chapter 10

What Was Lost: Part 10

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Regina smiled blissfully at the eight tiny blobs under the microscope. Two of these would be implanted in her womb in but a few minutes. The rest would be placed in storage. Up until this moment she'd refused to completely believe this was all happening. She'd imagined that the sperm in the vials wasn't really Daniel's but some revolting man's intentionally mislabeled, that the file photo a was a clever Photoshop composite created from Snow White's brief memory of Daniel, that Emma was cruel and reckless enough to decimate the Sheriff's budget for the entire year on one big entrapment job. But now Regina knew it wasn't a scam. With her restored magic, she could feel Daniel in the embryos as she'd once felt his essence in the ring he'd placed on her finger, the essence that helped her survive so many pain-filled nights without him.

A box of tissues was shoved under her nose and Regina took a step back before replacing her hard-hearted mask. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Regina, if you can't allow yourself to express your emotions now, pregnancy is going to be hell for you. Trust me; I know. When I was carrying Emma, I…"

"Miss Blanchard… Snow, I know what hell is. I've spent most of my life in it. For Daniel's child I can endure the ravages of mood swings for a few months," Regina cut off her babbling stepdaughter before she tried to touch her arm compassionately.

"Fine," Snow retreated, plopping herself on the chair across from the exam table. She had hoped that this truce between them could soften their relationship for the long run, but she was beginning to see that was a pipe dream. Regina was willing to work with Snow for the sake of her children, but she had no intention of forgiving Snow.

Regardless, she plodded on, desperate to ensure Daniels' child was given its best chance. If Regina wouldn't attempt any kind of reconciliation, Snow could at least work to make amends with the man whose life she had inadvertently cut short. She knew she'd never completely forgive herself, but a good portion of her guilt would be assuaged once Regina was out of Storybrooke with her baby. Yes, Daniel would have a child, and Snow would always know that she had helped make that a reality by arranging late night doctor's appointments and helping Regina in and out of town unnoticed by Rumplestiltskin or his informants. As she and Emma had determined, there was no way to know the level of depravity that being would inflict on Regina's helpless child if he knew of its existence.

As much as Emma hated the banishment solution, she had ultimately conceded the argument. Her turn around had surprised Snow at first but her reasoning on the subject had been sound as ever. After the town meeting, Henry had been so eager to head off to Granny's for a hot chocolate with cinnamon that he'd forgotten his jacket. When Emma had gone back to get it she overheard several townspeople, amongst them Ella's father-in-law, plotting to sneak into the town jail and beat Regina to death, once 'the witch' was captured and her powers bound by the fairies. They would wait till Emma had gone home for the night then break into the Sheriff's station using one of Regina's own skeleton keys, wearing gloves and locking up after the deed was done. Having overheard most of their conversation, Emma had arrested the four conspirators, only to be forced to let them go the next morning because she had no evidence beyond what she'd heard in the coatroom and each well respected man of the community denied the allegation even more vigorously than the last.

As the four men left with their attorneys, Emma had come to realized that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to protect Regina's life in this town. Understanding this herself, Regina would never consent to leave for a state prison, preferring instead to let what was left of the curse, the inability of Storybrooke residents to travel outside its limits, detain her here where her life would be in peril with each passing tick of the town clock. Emma was compelled to admit that her only real options were to let Regina be killed or let her be banished.

A part of Snow still wished Emma had chosen to allow Regina's banishment out of compassion, but cold, hard logic was good enough for now. In time she knew her daughter's heart would soften. She had come so far already, with Henry, with herself and Charming, with their friends in Storybrooke. However, Emma still had a long way to go in the trust department which made this compromise difficult on her and Regina wasn't even pregnant yet.

Snow was brought out of her thoughts as Regina's physician, Dr. Mab, formerly known as the Queen of the Dark Fairies, entered the room sending a chill up Snow's spine. "Hello Snow. Glad you're looking so well. I see from the number of legs our Regina still has that you never used my fairy dust on her as we'd planned."

"Dropped it on a Troll to save my man," Snow retorted arrogantly. Whenever her father would go on a diplomatic mission, Regina would bring her dark friends come to their castle. None of them were stupid enough to try anything against King Leopold's daughter and heir, but she'd spent enough time listing in on their conversations through the air vents to know how they conversed with one another.

"Almost as good. So, Regina, your embryos are ready for implantation. Now dear, are you sure you want to go through with this disaster you humans call parenthood? I mean, I remember you here ten years ago for baby wellness visits and look at the nightmare that boy become," Mab cooed back in mock concern. She'd never understood why dark humans sought to procreate. There would always be newer, more bereft humans to take their dark places, because for every truly happy ending to be had by a girl like Snow White, an equally tragic story must exist. Why bloodlines mattered to these people, she'd never understand, but thankfully, dark fairies were immortal.

Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through her leg and she cried out, finding the stool that had slammed into her shin and the foot that had sent it crashing into her.

"Sorry. Slipped," Snow White quipped back with a phony apologetic smile. Her grandson was not a nightmare and she wouldn't tolerate anyone who called him that.

Regina chucked as she watched the standoff between the two.

"Lay back, Regina and place your feet in the stirrups. Snow, it was nice seeing you again, but you'll have to leave. There's a small waiting room to your right. I'll call you back in once Regina and I are finished." Mab explained, moving to put on a pair of rubber gloves and prepare the catheter that would place the embryos.

"Sorry Mab, but I promised Regina…"

"Please go. Mab won't try anything. I'm far more powerful than she'll ever be, particularly in this form, and she knows I'd burn down this hospital around her if she tried anything," Regina assured Snow, making sure Mab knew her threats weren't idle.

"Alright, you know where to find me," Snow resigned herself, leaving Regina to her fate.

"You know, I have to hand it to you. Until now, I've never seen one of those princesses give a darn what happened to their vanquished. They merely embrace their happily ever after and walk way with their prince. What kind of thrall do you have over Snow that she seems interested in protecting you even with all you've done to her?" Mab questioned, very confused by the younger human woman's behavior.

"Snow knows she destroyed my happiness long before I even attempted to destroy hers. She believes that helping me have this baby will clean the slate on her part. Then she can, as you put it, 'embrace her happily ever after and walk away with her prince'." Regina explained vaguely, refusing to offer specifics that could give Mab leverage over her.

Mab simply nodded in understanding. "Ah, guilt, the second most lethal curse for you humans."

"And dare I ask what the first is?" Regina asked, already knowing it to be the weakness of love, but wanting to make conversation as to distract her from the cold plastic entering the most sensitive part of her body.

Mab sadistically enjoyed the wince that Regina gave as the catheter made its way past her cervix and into her uterus. The Dark Fairy was silent for several moments as she found the right spot to deposit the embryos and pressed the button to release them. "The greatest is hope. Hope for the future."


	11. Chapter 11

What Was Lost: Part 11

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Emma waited outside Henry's school with butterflies in her stomach. Snow had announced that Regina was pregnant a week ago, and Emma's first thought was how and when to tell Henry. That night, Snow and Charming had broached the subject over a midnight snack and despite the unease it gave her, Emma had agreed that Regina herself should deliver the news. Now, as she waited for Henry her nerves got the better of her. He knew they were going to see his adoptive mom, but she feared he would misconstrue the situation as Regina replacing him, now that he lived with Emma and her parents. She'd only recently gotten Henry to admit he knew Regina truly loved him, that her claims weren't a lie, and she didn't want Henry to backslide. He needed to realize his love for his adoptive mother so that they could find some common ground. As much as it burned her tongue to admit it, that was the healthy thing and no matter how much she hated the idea of being tethered to Regina for at least another eight years, Emma had to give her son his best chance again.

Smiling genuinely as Henry barreled towards her as soon as the doors opened, Emma waited till he was in her arms to speak. "Hey kid, ready to go?"

"Yep. Do you think my mom… I mean, Regina will like my gift. I know it's pretty lame, putting purple tissue paper on a pinecone with an eraser tip and calling it flower, but it was the weekly art project and it had to do with plants which she likes a lot, so…"

"I think she'll love it, mostly because you want to give it to her," Emma replied to her son's half asked question. She left out the 'instead of me' to prevent Henry from changing his mind and giving the fake gardenia to her. Regina had been right. She had done all the work for ten years, by herself, while Emma had been free to live her life as she saw fit without encumbrance. If a pine cone, covered with tissue paper, taped to the inside of a Dixie cup was what she and Henry considered adequate payment, Emma would fully support her compensation.

As they neared the wishing well, Henry grew quiet and Emma allowed him his thoughts. She knew this meeting had to be confusing. They had told him that Regina had news she needed to share with him and that they all believed it was best that she do the telling. However, they had insisted that he not mention he was seeing Regina to anyone, under any circumstances. Snow even went so far as to inform Henry that Regina might be killed if he told. Charming had raised hell over putting that kind of burden on Henry, but his wife reminded him of her own childhood promise and swore that had she known that Regina's secret was a matter of life and death, she might not have fallen for Cora's ploy. Although Charming had been right and it was unfair to burden Henry, the stakes were too high not to.

When the car stopped, Henry moved to open the door, before being stopped by Emma. "Do you remember what I told you this morning?"

"My mom… Regina took good care of me while she was my mom. For that I owe it to her to be nice," Henry repeated, considering the words as he spoke them. Regina Mills was the Evil Queen, and yet Emma was right. She did what she thought was best for him and loved him for as long as he could remember. But she was still evil and had tried to kill his real mom. Henry couldn't balance both ideas at once, yet Emma, and even Snow, seemed to want him to. For them he'd agreed to try.

"Right," Emma commended, tousling Henry's hair affectionately before he left the car.

Just as the car doors opened and Henry had gotten out, Regina appeared in the clearing, pure joy on her face as she saw Henry. Taking one final scan of the clearing, she ran to her son and pulled him into a big hug. "Henry, oh I've missed you so much! Maybe I'm imagining it, but I think you've grown since I last saw you!"

"Dr. Whale said that the apple turnover didn't cause any lasting damage, so maybe I did grow a bit. I wish I'd brought a measuring stick, so we could measure against a tree or something like we used to at home… I mean, your home," Henry said, looking back at Emma apologetically as he realized he had called Regina's mansion home.

"That's okay, Henry, I'm sure Emma can measure you back at the mayor's mansion. She's the sheriff and the tree is public property," Regina responded, meeting Emma's eyes to confirm she'd take her suggestion. In response, Emma nodded, and Regina felt a bit more at ease. She used to be able to give Henry whatever he needed. Now she had to gain permission from others in rearing her own son. Loosing her power of the town was difficult to bear, but this was nearly impossible.

"Okay, so what's it like, having magic again? I mean, I've seen the fairies do magic since Rumplestiltskin brought it into Storybrooke, but you have it too, right?" Henry asked, curious as to what his mother could do now. As dangerous as the book told him magic could be, it was still magic, and by definition, cool.

"Yes, my magic is back. I don't want to use too much of it right now, but I guess a little won't hurt. What would you like me to do?" Regina asked, hoping Emma wouldn't intervene. The blonde had always gotten to be Henry's hero, while Regina was relegated to dictator, no matter how much she tried to give him. Perhaps Henry's eagerness to see magic could be her door into his heart, something they could bond over while she remained in Storybrooke.

"Can you make me fly?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I think your asking to levitate, not fly. Flying requires I turn you into a bird or a bat or some other creature with wings and send you off on your merry way. I don't think you'd like that. When you levitate you stay human, just float around. But I can let you try both, if you like," Regina replied, wanting Henry to know his options. So long as it was safe, she would give him whatever he wanted.

"Ah, nobody is turning my son into an animal. Levitating is okay, just not too high," Emma interjected, protectively. Regina might be comfortable with magic, but she wasn't and she was now Henry's mother.

"But Archie is a man who become a cricket, and is now a man again. He's okay with having flown as a cricket," Henry defended, finding the idea of becoming a pigeon or a duck for a few minutes quite appealing.

"Archie isn't my kid, you are. No flying," Emma stated with finality, daring Henry and Regina to challenge her.

"Don't worry Henry. Levitating is more fun, anyway. When you become an animal you get preoccupied with animal thinking. Levitating let's you get the most enjoyment from the experience," Regina explained, not wanting Emma to think she was trying to start a rift between her and Henry. Regina knew she never could, but Emma might still be weary of her skills as a mother. While Regina had no problem exploiting the woman's insecurities, doing so now held no benefit.

"Yeah kid, you wouldn't want to accidentally start eating worms, would you?" Emma quipped, scrunching her face in disgust at the idea.

"Or rats," Regina added, making Henry jump slightly, washing Regina in a wave of guilt. She thought she'd been teasing as Emma had been, but she'd ended up scaring Henry. Why was it she could she never joke around with people? Even Daniel had flinched once or twice when she thought she was being comical.

"You're right. I guess I don't want to fly. I want to levitate, but not too high 'cause it would frighten my mom," Henry stated, sensitive to Emma's feelings, but once again, oblivious to her own in regards to his calling Emma 'mom'.

Trying to ignore the hurt at that one word, Regina straightened herself up and drew the magic to her fingertips. Gently she raised Henry up into the air, and though she could tell he was enjoying it, he wiggled, his feet instinctively trying to find ground.

"This is awesome!" Henry whooped with joy. Regina smiled, even more elated by the green tint to Emma Swan's skin. The woman was obviously fighting her maternal instincts to grab her son, and Regina enjoyed her frustration. For months this was how she'd felt every time the blonde rang her doorbell.

"If you think that's fun, try a somersault," Regina encouraged.

Before Emma could protest, Henry did so, and then moved into a handspring, loving the sensation of spinning in mid air like an astronaut in zero gravity. "Emma you've got to try this!"

"I'd have to put you down to levitate Emma. I can't do both of you at the same time right now," Regina replied, placing a protective hand over her abdomen. After her implantation, Regina had convinced Snow to deliver some pregnancy books Regina had ordered and had shipped to her step daughter. The more she read, the more she became convinced that too much magic use could cause her developing baby's limbs to form incorrectly or damage their hearing or vision. While this was only speculation based on what she'd been reading about fetal development, it would explain why so many witches were born blind or deformed. She had to give the people of this world credit, their science gave them the ability to find solutions to problems that even magic users had trouble with.

"That's okay, Emma should get her turn," Henry stated wholeheartedly. He was fair person, after all.

"Alright," Regina said, sighing. While she had no problem with levitating the blonde woman, she'd have no joy from it either. Playing with Henry always lifted her spirits a bit, no matter what else was going on in her life.

Just as Regina began lifting Emma off the ground, her head began to spin. She knew dropping Emma would upset Henry, but the dizziness and nausea was overtaking her faster than she could compensate. She got Emma down to a foot off the ground, when suddenly, everything turned black.

Emma could see something was wrong with Regina as she started moving down instead of up. Then the bottom dropped out of the magic, as she fell to the Earth and raced over to the unconscious woman to check her pulse.

"Mom!" Henry shouted in fear, racing to Regina's side and grabbing her hand.

While her pulse was strong, Emma knew that had it merely been morning sickness, the pigheaded woman would be conscious again. She had wanted this to work. She may have started off hating the compromise but when Snow had announced Regina's pregnancy, Emma had been truly pleased for her. She'd lost Henry, but she wouldn't be alone. Now, she might not be alive much longer if Emma didn't get her to the hospital. But while Snow could sneak a conscious, magically cloaked Regina Mills into a preplanned ob/gyn appointment, nothing would be able to keep the news of being hauled into the emergency room unconscious and pregnant from getting around town.

As the seconds stretched on and Henry's panic grew, Emma knew she had no choice. Grabbing her phone, she dialed 911 and directed the dispatcher to the old wishing well.


	12. Chapter 12

What Was Lost: Part 12

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

When Regina opened her eyes, panic set in. She couldn't feel Daniel's baby inside her anymore. At first she feared the worst, that she'd miscarried, but then she realized that she couldn't feel anything, that her magic wasn't there to feel, and her arm was shackled to the railing of her hospital bed with a pair of handcuffs.

The next emotion she experienced was rage and betrayal. Emma had tricked her into a meeting with Henry, then somehow subdued her, probably with fairy magic, and brought her to the hospital, bound.

As she had begun planning her revenge, the door to her hospital room opened and Regina was confronted by the Blue Fairy and Dr. Whale. The woman stood watching the Evil queen from a few feet away, while Whale approached the bed.

"What happened? What happened to my baby?" Regina demanded an answer in a voice that had once caused a young soldier in her employ to have a stroke where he stood.

"Your baby is fine. You, however, are extremely anemic. The lack of iron threw your electrolytes out of whack as well, which is what made you collapse. We've stabilized you for the time being, and as far as we can tell, the fetus is perfectly fine. No harm done there," Dr. Whale gently detailed, pulling out his pen light to check Regina's pupil response now that she was conscious.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief before pulling on the handcuff that apparently was suppressing her magic and keeping her bound to the hospital bed and turned her eyes towards the Blue Fairy. "I'm assuming this is Sheriff's Swan's doing, well, mostly Sheriff Swan's doing."

"The cuffs are hers; the spell is mine," the Blue Fairy confirmed, her air of superiority insufferable as usual.

"You put a spell on my cuffs? I never gave you permission to do that! Take it off right now or I'll be sending the bill to replace them to your convent," Emma demanded storming into the hospital room, a new cup of coffee in hand. While she respected the Blue Fairy, Graham had taught her the importance of not letting your investigation get corrupted by an outside party with their own agenda. Being the best sheriff she could be was how she honored his memory.

Seeing the rising conflict between the three powerful women in the room, Dr. Whale nodded to his patient, before beating a hasty retreat. If he was needed, he'd be called, beyond that nothing good could come of sticking around.

"Princess, the Queen's magic is too powerful without…"

Emma swallowed her recently discovered irritation with people calling her Princess, and decided to try and explain her decision to the Blue Fairy instead of confronting the powerful woman. "Regina needs her magic to protect herself and her baby. Shortly after the town meeting, I came to realize that I can't protect Regina indefinitely. Heck, I'd already stumbled on a conspiracy to murder her in prison and I hadn't even captured her yet! That's why I conceded to the banishment agreement, and permitted her to remain in the woods this past month. However, Regina won't leave Storybrooke till her baby is born. It's some sort of magical heritage thing for her."

"A heritage soaked in the blood of countless innocents, including that child's father. Her magic is dark magic, taken with the life of an evil sorcerer, five generations ago," the Blue Fairy explained, hoping to help the blonde see that by allowing Regina to pass on magic to her child, she was perpetuating evil.

"No baby is born evil!" Emma insisted, taking two steps towards the Blue Fairy to stand in her person space.

"I fear you have misinterpreted my words, Princess. Yes, the child the Queen carries is as innocent as any other human child, but the 'gift' its mother wishes to bestow upon it would be a curse on us all should she return one day," the Blue Fairy backtracked, making sure Emma understood she was not accusing the child, only the generations of the queen's family who had given into evil over the years.

"So it is a girl. I thought so," Regina shared a smile with Emma, gently patting the firm skin of her abdomen that had yet to begin to round out. She could see Emma was becoming invested in the baby and was already prepared to protect her, most likely for Henry's sake and his image of her as hero. Regina could work with that.

"Yes, it's a girl, but one who will be susceptible to darkness, to evil, if she's born with magic. I agree banishment is the best course of action, but banish the Queen before her child is born," The Blue Fairy explained, not understanding why Princess Emma didn't see the threat.

"And how do you suggest I do that? You know as well as I do that what's left of the curse will only permit Regina to leave if she does so willingly, and she's intent on seeing that baby born in Storybrooke," Emma rebutted, exasperated that the fairy-turned-woman didn't realize that she'd spent weeks mulling over their options from every angle, and had come to the conclusion that this was the only solution available that wouldn't end in violence or death. Truth was, if it were possible to expel Regina now, Emma would happily do so, but from what Emma understood, her mother and Regina had fixed their agreement so that neither could break it without magical consequences befalling them. Emma still didn't trust magic, even good magic, and she hated to think what could happen to her family if she even tried to find a way to run Regina out of town before their deal was done.

"I'll speak with the other Fairies. There has to be another alternative," the Blue Fairy stated, realizing that the sheriff was right, but still hoping to find a loophole somewhere. Containing dark magic was her sworn duty, regardless of what world it resided in.

"I'd be grateful for your assistance in finding one because I've drawn a blank here. Now, the cuffs, please," Emma reminded diplomatically. As sheriff it was important for her to maintain good relationships with the respected members of the town and nobody pulled more moral weight than the Blue Fairy.

Removing a small blue wand from her sweater pocket, the fairy tapped the handcuffs, and suddenly the world came alive again to Regina. Her baby was fine, and as overjoyed to sense her mother's presence as she was to sense her. Taking a few calming breaths, Regina used her magic to unlock the handcuffs and sit up straighter in the hospital bed. Menacingly boring her eyes into the Blue Fairy, she hissed out. "I'll return your own advice to me once, if I were you, I'd find a place to hide."

Holding the Queen's eyes, the Blue Fairy slowly walked out of the room, knowing she could be of no use, now that the queen had regained her magic. Emma Swan had no idea what she was playing with. Now she really did need to speak with her sister fairies and get their counsel on what to do next.

Once the fairy had left her room, Regina turned towards Emma and her eyes melted from threatening to remorseful. "Henry, is he okay? I didn't mean to scare him like that. I swear."

"He's fine. He knows you were sick and couldn't help it," Emma soothed awkwardly. She wasn't used to be the shoulder others cried upon, especially a person like Regina.

"Why can't I just make him happy for once? He was having fun! I know he was!" Regina shouted in frustration. Even little victories with her son seemed beyond her reach now.

"You heard Dr. Whale; your body chemistry went nuts. You're pregnant. It happens. Henry understands," Emma replied, not wanting Regina's confusion to get amped on her hormones.

"So he knows I'm pregnant?" Regina asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, yet hopeful that she didn't have to be the one who had to tell Henry. She knew that if Emma or Snow told him, he'd take the news well. This didn't mean he wouldn't have mixed feelings, but he wouldn't jump to the conclusion that this was some sort of evil plot on her part. If they'd told Henry, then maybe she had a shot at getting her son comfortable with the idea of a sister. If she did the telling, he'd run as fast as he could from both her and the baby.

"He was panicking as we followed the ambulance here. I had to tell him something or he would have gone out of his mind with worry," Emma explained, hoping Regina didn't see her revealing her pregnancy as a theft of her moment in the sun. Like her mother, Emma no longer wanted to fight with Regina.

"It's alright, Miss Swan. What's important to me now is how he took the news. How does he feel about… all this," Regina finished, placing a hand over her stomach as she contemplated the totality of this child in relation to her life.

Emma smiled, remembering the bug-eyed look on Henry's face when she'd told him the news. "He's psyched. He even called the baby his 'sister or brother'! And speak of the devil!"

What Regina had ever done to earn this next blessing, she couldn't say, but at just that moment, Henry strolled into her hospital room carrying a yellow frosted cupcake and wearing an oversized blue t-shirt that read 'World's Greatest Brother-to-Be', and Regina broke down in tears from the pure joy of the moment. "Nurse Delaney gave me this t-shirt. She said it was hospital policy to hand them out to expectant siblings. She also gave me a birthday cupcake because it's her birthday and they had a lot of cupcakes left over. Emma let me get a cookie earlier, so I thought maybe you and the baby might like it, you know, to regain your strength."


	13. Chapter 13

What Was Lost: Part 13

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Regina swirled the final morsel of Godiva around the inside of her mouth and relaxed into the rocking chair, while gently patting her expanding belly. Make no mistake about it; at just shy of six months into her pregnancy, she had a bump. She knew it was no where near as big as it would become, but it was definitely visible in the maternity clothing she now wore. She felt a responding flutter inside herself and she smiled wryly. Henry had definitely cursed her with that yellow cupcake. Ever since he'd brought it to her in the hospital, she and the baby had been desperate for chocolate. "Sorry, but that was the last of it. It was only a mini box, four pieces. I'm sure you'll agree we don't want to risk my becoming diabetic and your being twenty pounds at birth. Don't worry. Mommy will get you more in a day or two."

Suddenly a knock on her door pulled her out of her contentment. She guessed it was one of her watchers come to see if she was cooking up some evil plot to take down all of Storybrooke. Honestly the lives of the people in this town no longer mattered to her. Only Henry and her baby mattered.

She had gotten her revenge. The Enchanted Forest was gone. Snow may have gotten her Prince Charming, but now he worked for barely more than minimum wage at an animal shelter while she spent her days, not as beloved queen raising their children and doing charitable deeds for her people, but as a humble schoolteacher caring for other people's children while earning a modest salary for the effort. Even with her memories and the love of her family and friends, Snow certainly didn't have a proper happily ever after.

Regina had a baby on the way who would once again give her a glimpse of her true love, a son who cared about her, and several million dollars to start a new life with once she was formally 'banished'. Their lots in life had evened out, equal loss and equal joy, so while Regina could never forgive, she could now put Snow White behind her and move forward with her baby and whatever part of her life Henry chose to share.

Opening the door, all her equanimity left her and the cold, hard glare of the Evil Queen returned. Her hand instinctively pressed against her abdomen, magic flowing through her fingertips, ready to strike to protect her child. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Is that any way to treat to an old friend? Oh Dear, Dear, Dear; you're never getting your figure back after this. That body won't be springing back the way a younger woman's would," Rumplestiltskin taunted as he strolled into the foyer. Regina's beauty was an integral component of her success and one she knew was fleeting. He suspected that was part of her attraction to the dark curse. Yes it promised eternal suffering for Snow White but there were many other curses that she could have turned to for that. The dark curse not only offered vengeance, but a sanctuary from all that time stole.

"Speaking of younger women, how is sweet Belle doing?" Regina questioned, letting the imp know she still had a potent card to play. Even if the girl was out of the insane asylum, she was still flesh and blood and Regina would literally skin the redhead in the town square if Rumple threatened her baby or Henry.

"Fine," Rumplestiltskin hissed, oozing danger with one syllable.

"Glad to hear it. So, would you care for some tea?" Regina smiled demurely, teasing the man before her with simple domesticity.

"Yes, with a cube of cyanide, if you have any," Rumplestiltskin replied, reminding Regina of her mortality and his lack thereof.

"Sorry, I'm all out. From what I've been told, it's bad for the baby," Regina chuckled. Unlike most witches, she didn't fear death. She merely needed to get Henry and her baby to adulthood before her end.

"Funny you should mention that. You know I've been talking to a no-longer-so-little fairy recently and she seems quite perplexed on what to do about your condition," Rumplestiltskin began the game.

"The curse made Mab an ob/gyn. She's been my primary care physician for years, and I assure you she knows what to do about my condition whether she likes it or not," Regina defended her curse's efficacy. Due to her centuries-long disgust with human fecundity and overpopulation in the Enchanted Forest, the dark curse had given Mab all the knowledge and skill an obstetrician and gynecologist that this world required to do her job well.

"Not Mab, Dearie. Think Blue-er," Rumplestiltskin returned, seeing the darkness rising in the Queen at the news. When the insufferable Mother Superior had arrived at his shop, he'd been intrigued to say the least. He thought his mind had finally snapped when she went so far as to propose a deal.

Regina sighed at the news she'd already gleaned at the hospital. "She wants me banished before the birth so my child will be born powerless. Well, like they say in this world, 'you can't always get what you want'. Old news, Rumple."

"Indeed, but would it interest you to know that she came to me in order to arrange a deal?" Rumplestiltskin retorted, knowing Regina wouldn't be able to resist knowing more. He could feel the child inside her body and it was more powerful than its mother could ever hope to be, but then that was the way with generational dark magic. The first generation murdered to possess it, only to discover that for all their trouble their powers were so weak they couldn't even spin straw into gold. However, with each successive generation the power become more acclimated to the bloodline, producing greater and greater potential. The baby girl Rumplestiltskin sensed would more than serve his needs once she grew and returned from her mother's exile. Yes, it would only be a matter of time before he was reunited with his son and then he really would have no more use for their line.

"Considering you're here telling me, am I to assume you rejected her offer?" Regina asked, wondering where the twisted imp was going with this.

"Most definitely. As I told Miss Swan a few months back, your family has afforded me a great deal of entertainment over the generations. Now it seems the games have begun again. Why would I tamper with that?" Rumplestiltskin replied, smiling at the rage he could feel rise in his long time adversary. He had to give the woman credit; Regina had been the best competitor he'd ever encountered over the centuries. Her actions in regards to Belle bespoke an understanding of the human soul that most magic users lacked, leading to their downfall. If Snow and Charming's love hadn't been so amazingly strong, he doubted anything could have thwarted her.

"Nice try. Why are you really refusing her?" Regina countered, knowing Rumplestiltskin sought to throw her off kilter by triggering her protective instincts for her baby. However she also understood that her child wouldn't be useful in his 'games' until she was fully grown, and Regina had faith in her child's future abilities. She was conceived of true love and would have her mother's magic if she ever chose to return to Storybrooke. If Rumple truly intended to meddle in her life, he would soon find he'd bitten off far more than he could chew. Regina hoped he'd choke on his entertainment.

"That's my business, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin answered both enigmatically and menacingly in the same breath.

"Then why tell me anything? Why this visit?" Regina inquired, knowing the answer. He didn't trust that she would honor her bargain with Snow White, that she was actually resolved to leave her magic behind forever once her baby was born. He was here to bolster that resolve and possibly make a deal of his own.

"Well, as you surmised, I didn't concede to any agreement with her. You know how I feel about fairies. However, I did gain a great deal of information from her as she attempted to win my allegiance. Interested?" Rumplestiltskin offered, trying to keep the doubt out of his voice. At the moment Regina seemed more whole, stronger even. As counter intuitive as it might seem, her pregnancy appeared to be making her less vulnerable not more so.

"No, I'm really not, not enough to make a deal with you. Snow, Emma, and Henry are highly invested in my baby's well being. They've even got a handful of their associates, the cricket, some of the dwarves, and the two wolves, involved in their schemes to protect my child. If the Blue Fairy threatened the source of their.. anticipation, the backlash in this town would be unsavory. Not for my loss, of course, but for Snow's family," Regina warned, both in explanation and an outright threat. The townsfolk seemed eager to view her child, even if they did want mother and daughter banished. Henry in particular had them all looking forward to her baby's arrival. His heartbreak would galvanize the citizens of Storybrooke if the Blue Fairy harmed her baby, Henry's sister. The Fairies lived off of the faith of the people and wouldn't risk that trust being broken, so as difficult as it might be for Mother Superior to hold her wand in this matter, she would. If they'd been discussing any of their other dark colleagues, Regina would have taken the bait, but he wouldn't have it today.

"Well then, it seems we have nothing more to discuss," Rumplestiltskin stated as he put down his cup of tea and moved back towards the foyer of Regina's home.

"It appears not. I'll see you out. Thank you for stopping by," Regina returned, adding on pleasantries, each one designed to mock the Dark One's waste of time this afternoon.

"Good day, your Majesty," Rumplestiltskin concluded, eyeing the woman's expanding belly one final time before walking out into the sunshine, completely unperturbed. Regina still had several months to go till her due date and 18 years beyond that. At sometime she'd become just desperate enough reveal the information he required and when she did, he'd be waiting.

Then again, there was always young Henry. Surely the day the Evil Cow gave birth. the boy would be running about town, handing out his new sister's name to everyone he met like this world's ridiculous pink cigars.


	14. Chapter 14

What Was Lost: Part 14

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Granny made her way up the walk to the Evil Queen's home, carrying a little cardboard box filled with lunch for the heavily pregnant witch. From the moment Princess Emma had relayed the woman's request, Granny had misgivings, but one look at Henry's excited face as he regaled Red with his tale of how the baby had kicked for him when he spoke into Regina's belly, and her resistance melted away. Now she stood at the door for Regina to invite her in, which considering the woman was eight months pregnant would likely mean a significant wait.

Four minutes later, the door finally opened and Regina invited Granny in. She was as big as a house, but she looked relaxed, a look Granny had never seen on her. Obviously being pregnant suited the former mayor of Storybrooke.

Regina smiled her most ingratiating smile and took the cardboard box from Granny to place on the dining room table. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Lucas. I apologize for the wait."

"You're nearly full term. It's understandable," Granny returned, accepting a twenty dollar bill for the food. Before she could make change, the Queen stopped her.

"No, keep the remainder. As I'm sure Miss Swan mentioned, I need to speak with you on a delicate matter. If I remember correctly, you were a well respected midwife in the Enchanted Forest, and are licensed with the state of Maine," Regina began, hoping the elderly woman could see where she was going with this. Her mother had taught her that dependence on others was the price of powerlessness, and Regina had learned first hand the need for power as she watched the only man she'd ever love die in her arms. Placing a steadying hand over her convex abdomen, she felt a tiny fist connect with her palm, and drew strength from the support. Her books claimed the reflex was involuntary, that the baby was just stretching her limbs, testing them for the outside world, but to Regina it felt like she was trying to make her presence in the world concrete and that made her mother extremely proud.

"Yes. Not counting the 28 years of the curse, I've been helping to deliver babies for almost forty years," Granny answered, pride in her accomplishments as a midwife lightening her previously stern voice. She hated the Evil Queen for what she'd stolen from all of them, but no amount of hatred for the woman could overwhelm Granny's love of babies.

"Good. I'll be requiring your services in a few weeks and am willing to pay quite handsomely for your trouble and, even more importantly, your discretion," Regina offered, making clear her needs.

"Why do you need me? From what I understand, you're receiving prenatal care at the hospital with Dr. Mab," Granny queried, now quite confused and a smidgen worried. To be this far into the pregnancy and not have a birthing plan was very dangerous.

"I am, but a few weeks back I was apprised of a plot against me and upon further investigation, I'm beginning to think Storybrooke General might not be the safest place for me to give birth," Regina admitted, hating to admit weakness. While she'd been unwilling to deal with Rumplestiltskin on the matter, she had acted on his intelligence that the Blue Fairy was actively working against her. Regina's allies at the hospital had mentioned that Mother Superior had altered her schedule, counseling new mothers in the maternity ward instead of the families of emergency room patients as she'd done since the curse's inception.

What's more, under the circumstances Regina couldn't trust Mab. While the two fairies had different agendas, the distinction between dark and light wasn't as clear cut between their kind as it was with humans. Having limitless lifespans that could only be interrupted by accidental death or murder, fairies knew that regardless of their personal ideals they had to live indefinitely with those who opposed them. Humans, even extremely long lived ones like Rumplestiltskin, always knew death would eventually come in some form so they could afford to refuse to compromise their beliefs or hold lifelong grudges. As a result, fairies found it much easier to work together towards common goals, regardless of how they felt about one another. Mab hated humans having children, particularly those like Regina who used magic, while the Blue Fairy wanted to interfere with the birth of Regina's child in particular.

This situation made Regina's having her baby at the hospital where both had access a dangerous gambit. Even as pregnant as she was, for the time being she could still defend herself and her baby with magic. Once the baby was born, the cord cut, and the placenta expelled she would be in an equally capable position. However, labor and childbirth would leave her and her baby vulnerable. She would go to her final two prenatal appointments with Mab, as to prevent the dark fairy from becoming suspicious, but when she went into labor, it would be the Widow Lucas she'd be calling to attend her delivery, that was assuming the older woman consented to take the job.

"What kind of plot?" Granny asked, no concerned for Henry's sister. That someone could hate Regina so much that they would harm an innocent baby was terrifying.

Regina looked at Granny a second while she constructed her response. 'Granny', as she was known by the people of Storybrooke, had no magic other than the curse of the wolf that she'd never wanted in the first place. To her, lacking magic would be a good thing, and Regina needed to make the old woman understand that the same thing that had benefited her and her grandchild could prove fatal to her own baby. "A plot to steal my child's magic and leave her defenseless."

"You mean, you intend to use your baby to pick up where you left off!" Granny snorted in disgust. The Evil Queen was cunning, but Granny had believed she at least loved her children. She prayed whoever was after the child took it away before its mother could turn it into a miniature copy of herself.

Enraged, Regina froze Granny where she stood. "You listen well, Hag! This baby's father died, had his heart ripped out, because he didn't have magic to defend himself. The Queen of Hearts kidnapped my own father right out of a well my guarded palace for the same reason. I will NOT go through that again with this baby! If you won't help us, fine, but don't you EVER question my love for either of my children! Everything I'm doing is for their safety!"

As Regina released her magic, Granny caught herself and took a few steadying breaths. She remembered her own actions in defense of Red when a traveling circus owner had figured out what her girl was and tried to buy her granddaughter, threatening to expose their secret to the town if Granny refused his offer of gold. To protect Red, she'd killed him, chopped him up with her axe, and made it look like the wolf had torn him to shreds. Regina had the same blazing fire in her own eyes that Granny had seen when she'd passed the family's mirror on her way to draw a bath and wash the man's blood off. No, Granny would never again doubt the Evil Queen's love for her kids. "I'm sorry. I misspoke. I see now that your request comes from the heart, and I'd be happy to help deliver your baby. However, if serious complications arise…"

"Saving my child's magic is meaningless if we both die during delivery. I understand you might have to call an ambulance. Sheriff Swan has agreed to meet us at the hospital, in that eventuality. As for your payment, I recently acquired the deed to your bed and breakfast. Before I leave Storybrooke, I'll sign it over to you. No more rent payments to Rumplestiltskin," Regina offered, wanting to return the conversation to business. Negotiating she was good at. Negotiation didn't bring back painful memories.

"For delivering one baby?" Granny questioned in astonishment. Her standard fee was a few hundred dollars for monitoring and delivery and Regina was offering real estate.

"Like I said, I'm willing to pay handsomely for your assistance and discretion. Nobody outside of Miss Swan must know of our plans. When the time comes I'll call you and order a predetermined meal, say a chocolate brownie and an order of French fries. That will be our code incase I go into labor while your diner is busy and your granddaughter takes the call. Once you get the message, you'll make whatever excuses you need to and come here with the brownie and fries to make it all seem natural. I'll have the guest room next door to mine ready incase you need to sleep over. According to the books, a woman's first birth with usually take the longest, so I want you to be comfortable while you're here. As soon as I can walk straight and get myself and the baby cleaned and dressed, we can go to the hospital to get everyone checked out and the birth certificate made up. The deed transfer can take place any business day after that. Of course it will have to be done before my banishment is made official, but once the baby arrives we can better align our schedules," Regina detailed, having thought this through for the past two weeks.

Granny held in a chuckle. Babies arrived on their own schedules and in their own style. Planning for them of little use, but the Evil Queen was nothing if not a control freak and the planning seemed to subdue the fear that had radiated off the woman when she'd being giving Granny her dress down. The planning was her coping mechanism, and Granny wasn't cold enough to take it away just yet. "Of course, dear, but if I'm to become your midwife, be remiss in my duties if I didn't do an intake interview and get a few readings on you. I keep my kit in the trunk of my car and my questionnaire on my I-Pad incase I'm called. That's the beauty of midwifery; you get so much more personal attention and don't have to expose yourself and your baby to a hospital environment.. or its questionable staff."

"My thoughts exactly, and I'll submit to your examination," Regina conceded, letting the older woman know who was still in charge.

Granny sighed in relief at the normalcy of Regina's voice. They had finally reached an agreement the woman was comfortable with, and which offered Granny the chance to gain full control of her home. She'd still pay rent on her diner but if she saved the rent on the B&B she might be able to secure a down payment to buy it from Mr. Gold in a few years. She'd have to thank Princess Emma for getting her this job next time she saw the blonde Sheriff maybe with a free cocoa with cinnamon. Yes, this would work out well for all of them. "I'll get my bag. Oh, and don't worry, Your Majesty, I'm a very good midwife. Your baby is in the best of care."


	15. Chapter 15

What Was Lost: Part 15

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

Three weeks after taking on Regina's case, Granny was wiping down the counter having just finished the morning breakfast run when Ruby hung up the telephone and strode up to her. "The Evil Queen just called in an order for fries and a chocolate brownie, for breakfast, can you believe? God, she must be so big she no longer cares what she puts into her body!"

"Did you say 'a chocolate brownie and fries'?" Granny's asked, her eyes widening as Red nodded.

Pulling her granddaughter aside, Granny whispered calmly. "That's the code for her being in labor. Get the food together and I'll head on out as soon as you have it ready. You know what to do."

"If anyone asks, inform them that you twisted your ankle returning from a delivery and have taken the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow off to rest it. You don't heal as fast as you used to," Ruby recited nervously as she felt her heart rate speed up. Granny had gotten Regina's permission to inform Red of the fact that she was now the Queen's midwife and about the deal they'd made. This would prevent Red from worrying over her grandmother's long stay in the Queen's home and alerting half the town to her concerns.

However Red saw it as a trial run for the rest of her life. She was to be completely in charge of the diner. While she'd done it before, Granny had always been a phone call away, ready to rush back in case of disaster. This time, she'd be in the thick of a birth and unable to return if there was a kitchen fire, a couple of customers got into a homicidal brawl, or any of the other scenarios Ruby had managed to dreamed up and feared she would never be able to handle in her grandmother's absence took place.

"Good Girl. You're going to do fine, as am I with the Queen," Granny encouraged, letting Red know that not only did she understand her worries about being in charge of the diner, but that she too knew fear in taking on the delivery of such a powerful and tyrannical witch as the Evil Queen. Yet Granny had faith that both would manage despite their fears. Ever since time had started moving forward once more, she and her granddaughter had grown closer and learned to understand each other better. One more debt they could never repay to Princess Emma.

Giving Ruby's arm a reassuring pat, Granny returned to the coffee pot to fill one more cup for a customer, before grabbing her coat and accepting the box with a single brownie and an order of French fries and exiting the diner. Taking a deep lungful of crisp Maine air, Granny climbed into her minivan and off she drove.

When she arrived at the Queen's home, it was Emma Swan who answered the door and graciously took her overstuffed duffle bag. "Nice to see you, Granny. Her Majesty is right this way. Don't worry. She's only had one contraction so far and that was just over half an … ah make that two contractions in half an hour," Emma explained sheepishly as Regina could be heard keening in her bedroom, a contraction having taken her by surprise.

"Did her water break?" Granny asked as she hung up her coat and reclaimed her bag from Emma.

"Oh yeah. When I arrived I found her shooting some sort of magical, yellow smoke out of her fingertips in an attempt to clean the carpet. The woman's in labor and she's worried about stains. Go figure," Emma related, rolling her eyes at Regina's obsessive need for cleanliness.

"She's not still at it, is she?" Granny questioned, as she started to climb the staircase to Regina's room.

"Nah. I gave her back the ring we pumped out of the wishing well a few months ago in order to make the case against those two sisters who tried to use E-bay to fence stolen jewelry from the Enchanted Forest. My mother says the ring belonged to Regina and started all this, so I figured she'd want it back now that the case is closed. When you rang the doorbell, she was having a moment with it," Emma described, shrugging her shoulders.

This information startled the older woman as she reached the top of the staircase and she felt she needed to speak. "Are you sure it's wise to be handing magical jewelry back to her? I mean, who knows what she'll use it for?"

"I had the fairies check it out and they said the ring doesn't do anything. It merely absorbed the true love magic between Regina that guy Daniel, the baby's father, before he was killed. You can see his image inside of it, but beyond that it has no special power," Emma replied, completely unconcerned about the ring's safety. While she could see no way to make Granny understand, her own need to return that little piece of brass went far beyond doing her duty as sheriff. Though it had taken her 28 years, Emma now had the ability to get to know her father, to share her life with him. This baby would never be so fortunate and having known so many children who had lost their parents to one circumstance or another, Emma knew, deep in her bones, that Regina's daughter would eventually need to hold that ring the way Emma had needed her baby blanket. She couldn't deny her that, no matter how she felt about the baby's mother.

Granny thought about what she'd heard and couldn't help but be struck with an unexpected wave of compassion for the Queen. Regina had mentioned that the baby's father was killed due to his lack of magic, but to know that he'd been her true love, that he'd given her an engagement ring and had intended to make an honest woman out of her changed Granny's perspective some. Despite the way their relationship had begun, Granny had forgiven the man who had killed her kinsmen and turned her into a werewolf. In time she'd even fallen in love with him. Along the way they'd married and despite taking every precaution, she'd gotten pregnant and born a daughter as cursed as they. Her love had died one wolfstime, his animal self flipping over so much in its attempt to escape the chains she'd shackled him with that he snapped his neck. He had never lived to see their lovely Red come into the world, nor experienced the heartache of finding their only child's dead body one morning after a hunting party returned to town victorious. But at least she could boast that despite their curse, they'd truly loved and that she still had their grandchild to drive away the pain of all the losses they'd endured. Until now Regina could claim none of that, and Granny understood her willingness to give up her magic and everything she knew to keep this baby and remain in Henry's life.

Reaching the top of the steps and Regina's bedroom door, Granny vowed to treat the Queen like any other woman in labor, no matter what she said or did. Opening the bedroom door, Granny cleared her throat as she crossed the threshold to command Regina's attention. "Okay now. No need to worry. Granny's here. Let's see how that baby is coming along."

"While I appreciate your concern, Mrs. Lucas, I'm not worried. The baby on the other hand is another matter. She's frightened and I can't seem to calm her down," Regina clarified, rubbing her distended abdomen in an attempt to calm the child inside her. While Regina had tended to an infant Henry, her magic had been absent and he'd never had any of his own. As a result, she'd never felt the demanding pull of his emotions inside her own head the way she felt with this child. Her panic was threatening her mother's calm resolution and they'd only endured two contractions so far.

"Cool. You can communicate with her?" Emma blurted out, having heard the last part of Regina's statement as she came into the room.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. She doesn't yet have thoughts of her own, but she feels some emotions. I sense them, as she senses mine. The problem is that she doesn't yet understand the distinction between pain and fear," Regina explained as she continued her soothing of a foot that was braced against edge of her ribcage. Slowly the baby relaxed, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the next contraction hit and having no memory, her child would experience that contraction with the same terror as she had the first two. This was going to be tough. She desperately wanted to shut down her magic, to not have to feel her child's fear, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't let her go through this alone. Besides, she had endured days of sleeplessness when Henry was four and fearful of monsters in his closet. She could endure this.

As her labor progressed and her contractions grew closer and closer together, her physical pain magnified as her fear bled away. The baby entered a state of shock, barely feeling anything and that quiet in Regina's mind allowed her to work through her contractions. The pain was excruciating, but it kept her focused, and twelve hours after her water broke and she called Emma and Granny, at 9:28 PM at night, she finally gave birth to a healthy, 7 lb, 2 oz. baby girl.


	16. Chapter 16

What Was Lost: Part 16

By Arianwen P.F. Everett

At 9:30 PM, Rumplestiltskin felt the rush of new magic go through him and he knew Regina's child was now part of Storybrooke. While most assumed it was birth that gave someone their own magical signature, it was actually the cutting of the umbilical cord, the becoming a singular vessel for the power that did the trick, and so he poured himself a drink and raised his glass to the child that was destined to do so much for him and his family.

At 9:31 PM, Mab awoke suddenly in the Doctor's lounge. Breathing deeply, she felt the after effects of new magic and gasped at its power. Regina must have given birth early, and in true paranoid style, she did so alone. Still somewhat groggy, Mab's earthly identity considered calling Regina to see if she and the baby were safe, but then her genuine self suppressed the curse-begotten cares of a mortal ob/gyn. She, the Queen of the Dark fairies, didn't give a darn if the Evil Queen or her babe bled to death on the cold marble floor of the Mayor's mansion. Feeling her lethargy returning, Mab turned over in her bunk to sleep. If Regina made it to the hospital, she'd be called in, if not, she'd get a full evening's rest before her shift officially started at midnight.

At 9:32 PM, Nova, formerly Sr. Astrid, felt a headache coming on. The whole convent was abuzz. The force that had ripped through the membrane of magic Rumplestiltskin had created when he made this land magical had caused chaos amongst the fairies. To make matters worse, their leader, the Blue Fairy, had yet to return from the hospital, so there was nobody to lead them out of their confusion. Getting to her feat, Nova looked around at her frightened sisters and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Quiet! Quiet! Quiet! A magical baby was born! It's not the end of the world unless we let our fear make it so! We need the Blue Fairy, but until we find her, we can't allow ourselves to get swept away with panic! We have to remain calm!"

At 9:33 PM, the moment the Blue Fairy entered her convent, she heard her protégé's voice rise up in defense of clear thinking and fighting back fear, and in that very instant, she knew Nova was ready to begin her training to become a fairy godmother. Yes, this baby's existence would be a challenge, but as Nova has said, not the end of the world. They had survived the dark curse, and though they'd yet to return to the Enchanted Forest, they were all still alive and had their powers back. What mattered now was gathering her fairies and divining the child's future. If it was dark, they'd have to move before the Evil Queen could leave, force her out alone, and raise the baby in their convent, a younger sister, if not a fairy. Under their tutelage, and with a steady infusion of fairy dust as she grew, she'd be good. Thinking of brave young Nova, the Blue Fairy decided the two should be bound together irregardless of what their magic revealed about the future. Even if it was revealed that Regina would be a good parent in the outside world, the Blue Fairy decided she would gift the new baby with Fairy Godmother Nova as a show of good faith and a subtle warning to the Queen that the human no longer called the magic shots in Storybrooke as surely as she was no longer its mayor.

At 9:34 PM, Emma waited on the doorstep of the Mills mansion. Her father was driving Henry over to see his new sister and despite months of internal preparation, a part of Emma still blanched at the word. She hated the idea that Henry continued to see Regina as his mother. Her original plan had been for Regina to help Henry let go of her, but it appeared that Regina had other ideas and this baby only bound Henry tighter to the Mills family. Emma's suspicious nature considered the possibility that Regina's choice to have the baby was really just a means to keep Henry, but she couldn't realistically make that theory stick. Her ability to sniff out lies didn't end with other people. The truth was Regina loved her baby and she loved Henry. Emma would just have to deal with the latter no matter how much she hated having Graham's killer remain a part of her son's life, and by extension, hers. For the umpteenth time, she prayed that wherever he was, Graham would forgive her for not avenging him.

At 9:35 PM, Henry quickly hugged his grandfather, Charming, and dashed out of the car and bounded up the stairs to his old home. It was official; he was a big brother now and he couldn't wait to see his new baby sister. Being a kid, he didn't see the pain on his mother, Emma's, face as he ran past her without even saying a word, but then he was only eleven. Straightening his big brother shirt so that they were clear for his new sister to absorb, even if he knew she wouldn't be able to read or understand his awesomeness for years to come. Yep, he had plans for her; she was going to worship him when she got older and he'd have a slave for life.

At 9:36 PM that night, Granny quickly rushed downstairs with the recently delivered placenta that she'd placed it into the large, sealed salad bowl as Regina had directed a few weeks ago during their initial intake. She didn't understand why saving it had been so important. If they were in a hospital, the cord blood could be of use, but Regina said it was a family tradition from her father's side to bury the placenta with a sapling tree, so that the child and the tree would be bound all their lives. It had been Princess Emma who had correctly guessed that that was where Regina's devotion to her apple tree had come from, but Granny still thought it bizarre. Still, as a midwife, things like this were part of her job, so she merely kept to her business of cleaning up the Queen and set aside the information for another day. Seeing young Henry's focused determination as he passed, she didn't even stop him to chat, but let him zoom straight past her on the staircase.

At 9:37, Henry entered Regina's bedroom to see her holding a blanketed bundle in her arms. He knew it was his sister, but he couldn't see anything. Looking up, Regina finally noticed him and excitedly motioned for him to come to them. "Henry, I want you to meet Danielle Cecilia Mills. Danielle, this is your brother, Henry."

Climbing on the bed beside his…their mom, Henry touched the baby's hand and her eyes snapped open, scanning him the way Regina did when she wanted to discern the truthfulness of something he'd said. Skeptical, yes that was the vocabulary word he'd learned last week. Her look was skeptical. Henry didn't like the idea of being judged by someone not even an hour old, but quickly threw out the idea; babies couldn't judge. "Hey Danielle, it's good to meet you. I know we won't seem much of each other when you leave, but if you ever need me, you can email me or call. My mom, Emma and grandma, Snow said that maybe I could come for a visit during summer vacation, if you and mom are settled into your new home by then."

Regina's eyes lit with tears at Henry's words. He wanted to come visit her, not merely send emails a few times a year, but actually visit her over summer vacation. "I think we'd like that. Wouldn't we, Danielle?"

"She has your eyes, you know?" Henry commented as Danielle's bright, brown eyes had shifted back to their mother upon hearing her voice.

"No, those are my father's, your namesake's, eyes," Regina explained, her heart contracting as her memory inadvertently offering up the last time she'd seen the originals as Daddy had slid to the cold stone floor of her palace, the fear of his imminent death his last inflection. Regina had always been told she had her father's eyes, but even as a child, she'd never been able to see it. They were the same color and shape, but there was always something far kinder and less guarded in Daddy's gaze. It was as if her eyes had been created harder and unrelenting, almost as if the darkness people now saw in them had started in her pupils before spreading slowly, over the first two decades of her life, thoughout the rest of her self.

But it wasn't Danielle's eyes that upset her, but her mouth. She had Cora's lips. Everything else about the baby spoke of Daniel and Daddy, but as her tiny tongue slipped back inside her mouth, a part of Regina froze. Once again, decades after Regina last saw her, Cora Mills managed to spoil a perfect moment for her daughter.

"Well, they look like your eyes to me. I thought babies all had blue eyes," Henry pondered, examining the baby's face more closely.

Regina straightened, using Henry's voice as an anchor out of her momentary melancholy. "Old wives tale. I was born with brown eyes as well."

"Does she have magic like you?" Henry asked, curiously. If she had magic, that could put a damper on his getting her to wait on him hand and foot when they were older.

"She has even more magic than I do, but then it's supposed to get stronger with each generation," Regina explained, the baby's signature returning her confidence. In the world without magic, she could protect her child, and if Danielle ever found herself in a magical realm as an adult, she'd be able to protect herself. Regina had to believe that or she wouldn't survive. She couldn't move forward, and for both her children, she had to.

Authoress' Note: Thus ends 'What Was Lost'. Its sequel 'Finding Who You Are' will be start in a few days time. It begins with an 18 year old Danielle.


End file.
